Scrubs Season 4
by andymcgoo
Summary: Ok so its finally over. Tell me what you thought of my season 4. Keep an eye out for season 5. Read and Review please
1. My New Job

Ok so this is my take on Season 4 of Scrubs Think of my version of Season 4 as one gr8 big story each new episode a new chapter. 

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 1 My New Job

J.D. is walking into Sacred Heart hospital

J.D.: _Some things never change in this place. Take Turk and Carla. No wait there married now. Well what about Elliot. No she is still mad at me for sleeping with her causing her to leave Sean then completely breaking her heart causing her to have nothing. Personal I don't see the problem. One thing that will never ever change is my place at Sacred Heart._

DR.KELSO: Congratulations Dr. Dorian you're the new co Chief Resident.

J.D.: Co Chief Resident? Why Co?

ELLIOT: Hey frick face I have a new role here.

DR. KELSO: Its going to be a good day.

J.D. Continues walking.

J.D.: _Ok I change my statement it seems that nowadays everything is changing._

J.D. slips on the floor. We see the janitor over us.

JANITOR: Floors wet.

Opening Credits

J.D.: _There's just to much to think about. How did I get the Chief Residency job. How did Elliot get it Co with me. Who would be better at it._ (Starts to trail off)_ I wonder what I'm going to have for dinner tonight._ (Returns to Earth)_ No wait gotta focus._

TURK: Hey J.D.

J.D. Hey Turk I have a problem.

TURK: Woah whoa whoa you know I don't do problems.

Turk whistles. Carla comes rushing up.

TURK: I love this marriage stuff. Bye babe.

Turk gives Carla a kiss on the cheek and walks off.

J.D. Bye sweetums.

CARLA: So what's up Bambi.

J.D. Its this Elliot thing.

CARLA: Please don't bring me in the middle of this. You're my friend Elliot's my friend I don't want to take sides.

J.D. Yeah anyway what do you think I can do to make her forgive me.

CARLA: Bambi she isn't going to forced to forgive you. She will forgive you when she wants to. If she ever chooses to. Hell you will be lucky if she ever talks to you again.

J.D.: She talks to me.

CARLA: Without using the word jerk, scum or frick face.

J.D.: Oh. Thanks anyway.

J.D. walks down a corridor.

J.D. _I new if I could just think of one great thing she would forgive after all its J.D. and Elliot right._

DR. COX: Hey newbee when you are finished thinking of whatever it is the hell a newbee like you thinks of probably what was on cartoon network last night I need you over here.

J.D. For your information I don't watch cartoon network. _The Powerpuff Girls._

J.D. walks over to Dr. Cox.

J.D.: What do you need me for.

DR. COX: I just wanted to say congratulations on your new job.

J.D.: _This cant be right Dr. Cox giving a compliment. Look out for a trap here._ How did you know about the new job.

DR. COX: Who do you think recommended you.

J.D.: _Wow maybe Dr. Cox has changed._ Well thank you.

DR. COX: I saw you and Elliot fighting at the wedding and then it struck me. With the Esponozes married.

J.D.: But there the Turks.

DR. COX: Come on newbee take a wild swing who wears the trousers in that relationship. Well after the wedding we needed some excitement in this dull environment so I thought who irritates me so much I want to put my balls in a wood vice and pull really really tight the most and you popped into my cringing head.

J.D. Thank you I guess.

DR. COX: No no no thank you Karen. This is going to be fun.

Elliot comes storming up to J.D.

ELLIOT: YOUR CHIEF OF RESIDENTCY TO!

DR. COX: Wait a minute Barbie you didn't know well isn't that just a tragic turn of events.

Dr. Cox says sarcastically.

DR. COX: I'll catch you to lovebirds later. I've got a patient who needs a laughing operation immediately boy have I got a great story for him.

J.D. just stands there looking anxiously at Elliot while she stands there with a steaming mad look on her face.

Intermission

J.D. is alone outside the hospital.

J.D.: _I cant believe Elliot thinks this was my idea. I had no idea about this till this morning I don't even know the happenings_.

Elliot walks past him on the way to lunch.

J.D. I cant believe you think this was my idea. I had no idea about this till this morning. I don't even know the happenings. _Talk about thinking aloud._

ELLIOT: Now I think this is just another one of your pathetic little attempts to make me forgive you for being such a jerk. I'm never going to forgive you, you piece of scum. You ruined my life.

Elliot storms off.

J.D. _Well at least she didn't call me…_

Elliot turns around.

ELLIOT: FRICK FACE.

J.D.: _There it is. I think she was just joking she will forgive me. Like I said or thought I just have to find 1 magical thing to help her forgive me._

We cut to Turk and J.D. on the couch of there flat watching television.

TURK: Married life is great J.D. you should try it.

J.D.: Oh yeah you know what I think I might pop to the shop and buy a marriage do you want anything.

TURK: What's a matter bro.

J.D.: Its just this Elliot thing. She is the closest thing to a marriage at the moment.

TURK: You two have never been a couple. You have sex like twice a year and then are friends for the other 355 days and 23 hours 30 minutes.

J.D.: I just want to be her friend again.

TURK: Well maybe you to sharing this Co Chief of Residency thing will bring you to together again.

J.D.: _It was at that moment I knew what I had to do._ Thanks buddy.

J.D. Jumps from them couch and runs out the flat. Turk whistles. Carla comes running in.

TURK: Baby am hungry.

Carla runs into the kitchen.

TURK: I love this marriage stuff.

We follow Elliot as she walks into the hospital.

JANITOR: Hello blonde doctor.

ELLIOT: Hi Janitor.  
DR. KELSO: Ah Dr. Reed. How are you today?

ELLIOT: I feel like am falling down a cliff at 100mph waiting for the bottom to come but it doesn't so am just left falling and falling and falling.

DR. KELSO: Excellent. Let me so you to your office.

Elliot half heartedly followed Dr. Kelso to a room.

DR. KELSO: Congratulations you have your own office.

ELLIOT: My own office?

Dr. Kelso walks off. Ted walks up.

TED: Wow your own office. My office sucks. All it has is a desk and a keyboard.

ELLIOT: I see.

DR. KELSO: Get your ass over here Ted.

Elliot opens the door to find J.D. sitting on her chair.

J.D. Hey.

ELLIOT: What the hell are you doing here.

J.D.: I prefer my greeting.

ELLIOT: Why is this my office?

J.D.: Because its just job.

ELLIOT: What?

J.D.: I quit my post you are the 100percent chief resident.

ELLIOT: Is this just to get me to give you?

J.D.: No. Its to show you that I'm not always a jerk, scum or a Frick face I'm J.D. your friend a person who admires you a person who looks to you for help and vice versa. This is to remind you of the person I used to be and still am if you still want me to be.

Elliot looks to the floor almost ashamed of herself.

J.D.: Congratulations on your new job.

He gets up and leaves the office.  
Elliot stops him.

ELLIOT: J.D.

He turns around.

ELLIOT: Thanks.

She smiles at him he smiles back.

J.D. _Its great when things end up just the way you wanted weather it be a friend showing another friend exactly what they mean to them_.

J.D. walks past Dr. Cox.

J.D.: Find something else to keep yourself amused.

Dr. Cox looks at him with a wicked 'son-of-a-bitch' smile on his face.

J.D.: _Showing your evil scary boss just what your made of._

We go to Turk who is still on the couch this time eating a sandwich. He whistles again.  
Carla comes in with a pissed off look on her face.

TURK: I love you baby.

Carla walks over to him and gives him a kiss.

J.D. _Or weather it just be a husband not taking his wife for granted. Yep life is good._

J.D. turns around to see Elliot laughing and joking with a cute patient.

J.D. _I hate that jerk. What sort of patient flirts with his doctor. What a scumbag. Oh you have got to be kidding me J.D. I really am a Frick face._


	2. My Difference Existence

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 2 My Difference Existence 

J.D. is sitting in the doctors lounge.

J.D.: _I've been sitting here for the past hour wondering what life would be like if I was more like Dr. Cox and Dr. Cox was more like me._

Dr. Cox appears at the door and whistles.

DR. COX: Just what the hell are you doing Shirley you break ended 45minutes ago. Get back to work!

J.D. jumps up and runs past Dr. Cox.  
We join J.D. walking down a corridor.

J.D.: _I sometimes wish I has that power. I sometimes wish that people were scared of me and not the other way round._

He turns the corner and bumps into somebody.

J.D.: _Now is your chance._ Watch it pal or I'll knock you into next Wednesday.

J.D. looks up and sees the Janitor looking down at him.

J.D.: _Just run J.D. run like the wind._

We cut to a pair of legs wigging out of a trash can.

J.D.: Will somebody help me please!

Opening credits.

We see J.D. walking back into the hospital with pieces of rubbish over him.

J.D.: _Note to self keep away from janitor today._

DR. COX: Whoa what happened to your Dr. Dorian.

J.D.: _He's never called me that before._ What?

DR. COX: I need you help with something.

J.D.: _He's never asked me for help._

A little J.D. appears on his own shoulder.

LITTLE J.D.: Don't you get it your little wish has come true your more like Dr. Cox and he is more like you. Poor Dr. Cox.

J.D.: _Hey shut up._

DR. COX: Am sorry.

Dr. Cox walks off.

J.D.: _Wow that was to weird._

J.D. walks up to Elliot.

J.D.: Morning Elliot.

ELLIOT: What have you come here to make fun of the way I dealt with that last patience or maybe you just want to break my spirit. Well now I am chief resident I don't have to take your crap any more.

J.D. No I just wanted to say hi.

ELLIOT: I hate you.

Elliot walks off.

J.D. turns to Carla and Turk.

J.D.: What's up with Barbie? _Did I just call her Barbie?_

CARLA: She's just going through a tough time right now.

J.D.: Why?

TURK: Because you broke her heart.

J.D.: I thought she forgave me about that I thought we were friends again.

CARLA: Again? What did you bang your head.

TURK: You have treated her like crap ever since she got here and Perry. Just leave them alone.

J.D.: Turk what you talking about?

Turk walks off in a huff.

J.D.: _Ok this is getting weird._

We cut to Turk and Elliot talking.

TURK: I just cant see his problem. If he wasn't such a jerk he would be a great person.

ELLIOT: I know why cant he be more like Dr. Cox. I like Dr. Cox.

Dr. Cox walks in.

DR. COX: Hey brother what's happening?

TURK: Hey Coxy.

DR. COX: What's my homies talking about?

TURK: Dude be whiter.

DR. COX: Wow Elliot you look fantastic today. I wish I was ill just so you would pay more attention to me.

ELLIOT: Stop.

DR. COX: Ok.

ELLIOT: No please carry on.

J.D.: Well maybe you so called doctors should carry on doing what your actually here to do. You people are doctors you're here to save people's lives. Carol if you wanted a job where you could flirt with anybody and get away with it you should have joined the police force. And Barbie if you wanted to be flattered by drooling slackers you should be in the prostitution business. Instead of just dressing like one. Now (whistles) back to work.

ELLIOT: Lord please just put J.D. out of his misery instead of putting us in it.

They all walk out the doctors lounge.

J.D.: Now doesn't that feel so much better. _Wow am just a jackass._

Intermission

We see Dr. Cox looking at a patient.

DR. COX: Don't worry Mr. Telford your going to be just fine.

J.D. comes up behind him.

J.D.: Give me that. Well Mr. Telford your going to be just fine.

DR. COX: I just said that.

J.D.: Just checking on you newbee.

DR. COX: Why don't you think I cant do this myself.

J.D.: We could sit here and I could give you the many many many many many many many many many many reasons why or you could do your job ok.

J.D. walks off.

MR. TELFORD: Wotta ass.

DR. COX: Tell me about it.

J.D. is walking down a corridor Elliot catches him up.

ELLIOT: Dr. Dorian.

J.D.: Barbie unless your next word is goodbye I am not interested.

ELLIOT: I just wanted to say that I don't care for the way you treat people around here.

J.D.: Talk to somebody who gives a damn.

ELLIOT: Why is it that you cant just help people you have to make them practically beg.

J.D.: You think I got this far in this hospital by asking questions no I got here because I did things myself. I'm just trying to help you punks deal with what's to come in later life. It was at that point that I finally understood Dr. Cox. Listen Barbie you and your little girlfriend over there (looking at Dr. Cox.) you are two fine doctors you think your not but you are. You both have the ability to be great doctors. That's why it really pisses me off when you constantly ask question after question if I wanted that I'd have become a contestant on who wants to be a millionaire. The point is and listen to this carefully. If you to stuck together through thick and thin you both could help each other be the best.

ELLIOT: You know what I think.  
J.D: Humour me.

ELLIOT: I think that you need me and Dr. Cox. You love that we ask you everything it makes you feel needed around here. And if you think that we could be great doctors that means you have been following our progress.

J.D.: I've had your back at every little thing you have done these past 4 years at Sacred Heart.

ELLIOT: Thanks.

J.D.: Don't thank me. It's my job. _Well this is new._

Screen becomes blurred and we suddenly go back to J.D. who is asleep in the doctors lounge. Dr. Cox is at the door. He whistles.

DR. COX: Your break has ended you have been asleep for the past 30minutes. Get up.

J.D. gets up and looks like hell.

J.D.: Am sorry. Its just this night shift has been hell.

DR. COX: Its ok. Just don't let it happen again.

He is about to walk off but turns back.

DR. COX: You ok you look like hell.

J.D.: Yeah am fine.

Dr. Cox walks off.

J.D.: _It may have only been a dream but it taught me a couple of things. Everybody does everything for a reason. Dr. Cox may torment everybody to the brink of madness but in the end he is looking out for us. Just in his own special way. It also showed me that you are who you are and that's a good thing. Everybody once in there life has looked in the mirror and wanted to change themselves. Weather you think you have nothing._

We see Elliot standing in front of a mirror at home.

J.D: _Or weather you think your not strong enough for the real world._

We see J.D. standing in front of a mirror.

J.D.: _But in the end as long as you have something worth getting out of bed for in the morning weather it be a loving husband._

We see Turk and Carla in bed.

CARLA: Good morning.

TURK: Good morning sweetheart.

J.D.: _Friends. Or just that one special thing that gets you through another day._

We see the janitor standing in front of a mirror.

JANITOR: He's really going to get it today.

J.D.: _Me. I just think of the one thing I shouldn't._

Elliot walks in.

ELLIOT: Morning.

J.D.: _What ever can get me though another day._


	3. My Big Mistake

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 3 My Big Mistake 

J.D.: _When you walk into Sacred Heart hospital you don't think of the many patients that may live or die on your watch. All you think about is getting through another day._

TURK: I tell you I was the bomb in surgery today.

THE TODD: Congrats high 5.

TURK: Dude you sucked.

THE TODD: The Todd did bad.

TURK: The Todd did very bad.

J.D.: _There is always a sign that tells you weather or not its going to be a good day or not. As soon as you walk through the door you can spot it a mile away._ Sup Turk.

TURK: Hey J.D. can you guess who totally kicked ass in surgery today.

J.D.: That's my boy.

TURK: Dude to gay.

Turk walks off.

J.D.: _I'll catch you later buddy. Despite my best friend calling me gay I knew that today was going to be a good day I could feel it. In fact I think I might tell Dr. Cox._ You know I think today is going to be a good day.

DR. COX: You do oh my god I cant remember the last time vie been so upset before. Why did you have to go and ruin this little thing I was having.

J.D.: What thing?

DR. COX: It was called me not seeing you or having to hear that little voice go chirp chirp.

J.D.: _I new deep down that nothing could spoil my good mood today._

Elliot comes running up.

ELLIOT: I have a date!

J.D.: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Opening Credits

Continued from before.

J.D.: You have a date with who.

ELLIOT: This really cute patience. I walked past he asked me if I could change his little pee jug because it was getting pretty full. It was so romantic.

J.D.: _Wow I hear weddings bells already._

CARLA: So what's he like?

ELLIOT: He blond hair blur eyed and is totally dreamy. I haven't been this happy for 4 years.

J.D.: Well am happy for you old buddy old pal.

DR. COX: Ok ladies here you go Barbie patient thinks he is a chicken you sort it out. And here you go newbee a nice easy one for you a simple flu shot and he is out of here.

J.D.: Thanks. I'll go do that now.

J.D. walks off and passes a patience's room. it's the one who asked Elliot on a date.

J.D.: Hey your pee pee man.

PATIENT: Excuse me.

J.D.: Sorry I'm Dr. Dorian.

PATIENT: Your not my doctor. Dr. Reed is.

J.D.: Oh I know I'm Elliot's friend.

JEFF: O right I'm Jeff.

J.D.: Jeff. _What a stupid name he might as well be called Pee Pee man._ Cool. So how are you?

JEFF: I'm in a hospital what do you think.

J.D.: _I think your head is a perfect square._ I think you need to get some rest.

J.D. walks off.

J.D.: _Now what was I doing?_

Turk comes up.

TURK: Hey J.D. am on a break wanna go shoot some hoops.

J.D.: Sure but I'm going to show you white men can jump.

TURK: Dude you need to get out more.

We go to Elliot and Jeff.

JEFF: Your doctor friend is weird.

ELLIOT: Who J.D.?

JEFF: Yeah.

ELLIOT: Oh he used to be a women he hasn't got used to his new body he still tries to hit on men.

JEFF: You know what a part of me was thinking that.

We go back out to J.D. and Turk.

TURK: Dude am having a problem.

J.D.: What?  
TURK: I feel that now am married women don't dig me like they used to. Its like they have a special gift.

J.D.: _Now you know how I feel every single day._ Am sure that's not true.

TURK: Not one women has hit on me since I've been married.

J.D.: Maybe your not putting it out there any more.

TURK: What I never put it out there what you saying man.

J.D.: No your mojo. Your not putting your signals out in the air anymore because you are married and you love Carla.

TURK: Yeah that sounds about right. Howd you come up with that?

J.D.: Just on a role I guess.

Dr. Cox comes out of nowhere grabs the basketball and kicks it away.

TURK: What was that for.

DR. COX: Claire all I ask you to do is give one little person a injection that will save the poor guys life and you cant even do that.

J.D.: What?

DR. COX: Your one and only patient just flat lined congratulations you just made Americas top 10 most wanted you just murdered an innocent man.

Dr. Cox storms off.

J.D.: _Its amazing how quickly the best day of your life can turn into the worst._

Intermission

We go to Turk, Carla and Elliot who are in reception.

TURK: Listen guys J.D. just accidentally killed a patient so he's kind of down when he gets here try and cheer him up yeah.

J.D. walks up.

CARLA: Don't worry Bambi it wasn't your fault.

J.D.: It was my fault. I killed him. I killed a man who came here to get my help.

CARLA: Well I tried.

Carla walks off quickly.

TURK: Dude don't worry about it people die on my surgery table all the time.

J.D.: Wouldn't that make you a lousy surgeon.

TURK: Am going to let that one go. All am saying is that things like this happen all the time.

J.D.: But when they die on your watch you try everything you can to save them I didn't. I didn't do anything.  
TURK: Bye.

Turk quickly walks off.  
Elliot looks around to find herself on her own.

ELLIOT: Erm… one time I totally forgot to flush the toilet after using it and when I went back it smelt really bad.

J.D. just looks at her.

ELLIOT: Bye.

She walks very quickly away.

J.D.: _I need to go talk to somebody who is as depressed as me._

We cut to…

J.D.: Ted I need your help.

TED: You are the 1st people to ask for my help. So what's up somebody suing you?

J.D.: How do you deal with your depression?

TED: Well I just carry on with life thinking about all the things that I'm going to miss.

We cut to J.D. sitting in the dark doctors lounge on his own.

J.D.: _No that's useless to me. I couldn't help thinking if this was the fact business for me weather or not I was cut out to be a doctor. If I couldn't even remember a simple shot then maybe I should just quit now_.

He sees Dr. Cox at the door.

J.D.: Please Dr. Cox not now.

DR. COX: Everybody makes mistakes now and then. Not one doctor in the entire world has a 100 percent success rate. As much as it pains me to say you are a good doctor. But what separates the good doctors from the great doctors its not how you deal with the patience's when there alive its how you deal with it when they die. You can choose to sit here and hate yourself forever or you can go back out there take your next patient and deal with this the only way a good doctors does. Hell even I have made some mistakes in the past and am I sad and on the verge of quitting no I got on with it learnt from my mistakes and carried on with my life. You have to do the same.

J.D.: Thanks Dr. Cox.

DR. COX: Just make sure that you do what I say from now on or I'll kill you.

J.D.: No problem. _Dr. Cox was 100percent right everybody does make mistakes the important thing is that you learn from them and move on. But at the end of the day weather you have had a good day._

We see Elliot walking out of Jeff's room with a big smile on her face.

J.D.: _Or weather like me you have had a bad day. All that you can do is sit back and wait for tomorrow to come. And weather or not its going to be a good or bad day is for you to find out._


	4. My Sex Change

Scrubs season 4 episode 4 My Sex Change 

J.D.: _I've had a lot of chance to think about this whole Elliot thing. It doesn't make any sense to me. I was the one who broke up with her, I was the one who wanted to just be her friend so why am I suddenly feeling things for her again. I thought that maybe it was because she was something I couldn't have. Sure this Jeff guy isn't helping much._

J.D. enters the reception area.

J.D.: So who is this Jeff anyway I only talked to him briefly.

TURK: What did you find out?

J.D.: _That he has a perfectly squared head._ Nothing really.

CARLA: It doesn't matter what hes like Elliot is out friend and we should be happy for her.

J.D. and Turk look at Carla funny.

CARLA: What am not always a bitch.

J.D.: _Carla was right Elliot was out friend we should make pee pee man feel like one of us._ Lets go out to night.

CARLA: Sounds good to me.

Elliot comes up with Dr. Cox.

J.D.: Elliot we are going out tonight why don't you come and bring Jeff so we can get to know him.

ELLIOT: Erm… yeah ok. J.D. could you just do one little thing for me?

J.D.: Absolutely I'll do anything.

ELLIOT: Pretend you used to be a women.

J.D.'s face goes from smiley to shocked. We hear Dr. Cox laughing.

Opening Credits

We go straight back to the group.

J.D.: _What the hell just happened here?_ Elliot can I talk to you privately for a second?

ELLIOT: Sure.

J.D. and Elliot go walking off together.

J.D.: Why do I need to pretend to be a women?

ELLIOT: Because I told Jeff you used to be one.

J.D.: Why would you do that?

ELLIOT: J.D. I haven't been happy in 4 years I think me and Jeff could go far.

J.D.: That doesn't answer my question.

ELLIOT: I don't want a little stupid thing to ruin it so I told him that you used to be a women so he wouldn't ask questions about us.

J.D.: Why would he ask questions?

ELLIOT: Sean did.

J.D.: How did he believe you I am quite the guy.

DR. COX: There you go Tracie.

Dr. Cox hands him a chart.

ELLIOT: Please.

J.D.: I'll think about it.

J.D. Follows Dr. Cox

J.D.: Why would she say that I used to be a women.

DR. COX: Maybe because you are one.

J.D.: Yeah but still I don't think I can go through with this.

DR. COX: We all know you are going to do it.

J.D.: Yeah why?

DR. COX: Because your Elliot's friend and friends help each other out.

J.D.: Yeah ok. _I hate it when he's right._ You want to come.

DR. COX: Really I cant believe I've finally been invited I've been waiting such a long time to spend more time with you outside the hospital. I say to hell with my ex wife and kid I want to be with you.

He walks away.

J.D.: A simple no would have been enough.

DR. KELSO: Young Dr. Dorian I think what your doing for Dr. Reed is great?

J.D. looks happy.

J.D.: Really?

DR. KELSO: No you fruitcake.

J.D. Carries on walking all depressed.

JANITOR: You know I really do think that what your doing is great.

J.D.: Yeah right come on lets hear it.

JANITOR: No really.

J.D.: Really?

JANITOR: Yeah if this is what is making Blonde hair doctor happy then it cant be a bad thing.

J.D.: _For once he actually had a great point._ Your right it will make Elliot happy.

JANITOR: Who's Elliot?

J.D. shakes his head and continues walking down the corridor.

Intermission

We are now at the Bar. Turk and Carla are sitting down with Jeff and Carla, J.D. is at the bar looking at Elliot with smile.

J.D.: _I knew that this way going to be the most uncomfortable night in my life. But Elliot is my friend and I have to suck it up and take it like a man. Or in this case a women._

Elliot comes up.

ELLIOT: Please tell me you are going to do this.

J.D.: I am. But you owe me big time.

ELLIOT: Trust me I'll do anything.

J.D.: _Hmmmm Anything eh._

We cut to J.D.'s apartment. J.D is sitting on the sofa we see Elliot is standing in front of him.

ELLIOT: Do I have to?

J.D.: You said anything.

ELLIOT: Fine.

Elliot bends over the camera pans around and we see she's stroking Rowdy.

ELLIOT: This dead dog gives me the creeps.

J.D.: He seems to like you.

We go back to J.D. who has his thought look on.

ELLIOT: Come on I want you to get to know Jeff.

J.D.: _What in the same way he's going to get to know me._

J.D. walks over and joins the group.

We cant hear the group because of J.D.'s monologue but we can see what they are doing. They are just talking and having a laugh. Things are all sped up.

J.D.: _And so I did it. I made the extreme sacrifice for a man. I didn't give up my last beer, I didn't clean the house for my mother. I gave up my manhood. Well what little manhood I have. But even if you do the right thing for a friend in need it doesn't always turn out how you planned._ I'm going to get another beer do you guys want one.

ELLIOT: I'll help you bring them over in a minute.

J.D. gets up and heads to the bar.

J.D.: Could I have 4 beers please.

The bar is packed J.D. sees somebody come next to him but cant see who it is. He assumes its Elliot.

J.D.: Girl do you owe me. I have had to pretend to be a women for two hours now. Just so your new boyfriend doesn't think that you and I have slept together.

The people move we see its Jeff.

JEFF: Well I thought it was for the best.

Jeff walks off.

J.D.: _Oh crap._

JEFF: Elliot can I talk to you for a minute.

ELLIOT: Yeah sure.

JEFF: In private.

We cut to J.D., Turk and Carla sitting at the same table we see Elliot and Jeff arguing in a corner.

J.D.: _The next half hour went by pretty quickly._

TURK: What do you think there talking about?

J.D.: I told Jeff that me and Elliot had slept together.

CARLA: Bambi!

J.D.: It was an accident its not like I advertised the fact.

J.D. puts on his thinking face and we cut to the same bar. There is a sign above the bar saying 'Elliot and J.D. slept together.' We see J.D. is standing next to Jeff with a microphone.

J.D.: And for $1000. Who in this room slept with Elliot. I'll give you a big clue.

He holds up a sign above him saying ME with an arrow pointing down at him.  
We come back to reality. Elliot walks up with teary eyes.

ELLIOT: Well I guess that's it.

CARLA: You mean he dumped you because you slept with J.D.

J.D.: That's crazy.

TURK: You two haven't slept together for two months.

ELLIOT: He said that he wasn't bothered about me sleeping with J.D. he was more bothered that I make this stupid charade to hide the fact. He was upset that I didn't tell him.

CARLA: Then what?

ELLIOT: He said he couldn't have a relationship with someone built on lies then he left.

Elliot slumps down next to J.D. and rests her head on his shoulder.

J.D.: Elliot am so sorry.

ELLIOT: I'm never going to find anybody.

J.D.: Hey I've got a great way to cheer you up. Why don't I take you out for a drink tomorrow just the two of us.

Elliot looks up and starts kissing J.D.

J.D.: _Of course this is what I wanted to happen._

We go back to Elliot looking at J.D. she bursts out laughing. Turk and Carla do the same.

ELLIOT: Your right that did cheer me up.

TURK: Come on lets get out of here.

Everybody gets up bar J.D.

ELLIOT: Well at least now I don't owe you anything.

J.D.: _Poor Rowdy._


	5. My Best Friends Wife

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 5 My Best Friend's Wife 

J.D.: _Before Turk got married we made a deal. We both said that we would both not change. We would be the same J.D. and Turk the two musketeers._

We cut to J.D. and Turk sitting in a bar.

J.D.: I cant believe your getting married tomorrow.

TURK: I think we should make a deal. Lets make sure that me getting married changes nothing.

J.D.: We will be the same J.D. and Turk.

J.D AND TURK: The two musketeers.

We go back to J.D.

J.D.: _See. But recently things have changed around us._

J.D.: Hey Turk what's up dog.

TURK: Hey what's shaking.

J.D.: Lets go out tonight just the two of us.

TURK: Yeah sure.

Carla comes up.

CARLA: Hey baby you remember we are going out for dinner tonight.

Turk gives J.D. a sorry look.  
Carla drags Turk away.  
Elliot comes up.

ELLIOT: Hey.

J.D.: You know Elliot sometimes I think its just the two of us in this hospital.

Dr. Cox comes up.

DR. COX: Morning Newbie, Barbie.

J.D.: Oh and Dr. Cox.

Dr. Kelso comes up with Ted just behind him.

DR. KELSO: Dr. Dorian, Dr. Reid.

J.D.: And Dr. Kelso and Ted.

The Todd is walking down the corridor.

THE TODD: Hey Dr. Kelso how's your penis.

He walks over to J.D.

THE TODD: Hey J.D. how's your penis.  
J.D.: Fine the Todd as well.

NURSE ROBERTS: Ummmmmm hmmmmmm.

J.D.: You two Nurse.

The janitor appears behind J.D.

JANITOR: What about me.

J.D.: You know what just forget it.

J.D. storms off. Elliot laughs.

Opening Credits.

J.D. is walking with Dr. Cox.

J.D.: I feel like I'm losing my best friend.

DR. COX: Come on don't do this to me.

J.D.: We promised that nothing would change but I cant remember the last time I spent with him just the two of us.

DR. COX: So in other words you feel that Carla has stolen your boyfriend for you and all you want is a date from him. Don't worry Amanda there are plenty more fish in the sea.

J.D.: Sometimes you make me so mad I want to make you go on a drinking session with the Todd.

The Todd comes up.

THE TODD: Hey Dr. Cox. How's your penis.

Dr. Cox turns around to J.D.

DR. COX: You know what Ashley I've never been this close to you as I am now. That's why I gave you a name which could be unisex. Listen I don't care about your little tiff with your best friend. My best friend died last year from Leukaemia. So don't you piss and moan.

J.D.: When did you stop caring about anything else but yourself.

DR. COX: Did you buy a pair off E-Bay last night.

J.D.: Why won't you answer me.

DR. COX: You don't demand things from me Betsy. I your mentor remember.

J.D.: _That was the first time I can remember Dr. Cox actually calling himself my mentor. I missed my best friend. I figured I have to options left. I can either stay mad at him and spite him or take it like a man and talk to Turk about it._

We cut to J.D. and Elliot.

J.D.: You want to go out tonight for a drink best buddy.

ELLIOT: Yeah sure. I get off at 8.

J.D.:_ I think I made the right choice._

Intermission

We cut to J.D. And Elliot in a bar.

J.D.: You see this is nice and to think you laughed last time i asked you.

ELLIOT: So what do you want?

J.D.: Excuse me.

ELLIOT: Ever since you broke my heart.

J.D.: Which am still totally sorry for by the way.

ELLIOT: Yeah yeah, since that you have not asked me for a drink just the two of us.

J.D.: I needed a friend. A friend who wouldn't replace me with a women version of me.

ELLIOT: Well despite what everybody thinks i wouldn't do that.

J.D.: I cant believe he has left me for his wife.

ELLIOT: Come on if you got married you would be the same. He wants his marriage to be successful and besides you always have me.

J.D.: Thanks.

ELLIOT: But if it bothers you that much go talk to Carla about it.

J.D. Does his thinking face.

J.D. Is talking to Carla in their apartment.

J.D.: I just think your spending to much time with Turk i need him to, its like when you were first going out.

Carla punches J.D.

CARLA: Thats what I'm talking about.

We go back to Elliot and J.D.

J.D.: Such powerful fists.

ELLIOT: What?

J.D.: Maybe your right.

ELLIOT: Just dont forget about me when your best friends with Turk again.

J.D.: It's impossible to forget about you.

They smile.

J.D.: Got to go.

J.D. Walks off leaving Elliot.

ELLIOT: I didn't mean right now.

The Todd comes up.

THE TODD: Hey Elliot your boobies look nice.

Elliot rolls hers eyes.  
We go to Turk and Carla who are sitting on the sofa in the apartment.  
J.D. Comes bursting through.

J.D.: I need to (notices they are there) weren't you suppose to be having dinner tonight.

CARLA: We were until Turk but two breadsticks in his nose and pretending to be a Walrus.

TURK: Its always funny.

CARLA: Not when the person on the next table has buck teeth.

TURK: People got to have a sense of humour.

J.D.: Carla i think that your taking all of Turk's time up and i never see him any more.

CARLA: Excuse me.

TURK: In other words he misses me so much sometimes it hurts.

J.D.: That was 3 years ago let it drop.

TURK: Never.

CARLA: Bambi you got to understand with what i do and what Turk does i hardly see him in the day. If i didnt spend the nights with him i wouldn't ever get to see my husband. You spend more time at the hospital with him.

J.D.: _It was at that moment i knew that i had lost my best friend probably for good._

CARLA: Am sorry but things are going to have to change now we are married.

J.D.: Ok then. I'm just going to go to bed.

TURK: You not going to watch the film with us.

J.D. Looks at the television.

J.D.: No I'm ok. Goodnight friends. Life can be pretty lonely at times.

We go to J.D. At the nurses station surrounded by people.

J.D.: _Even when your surrounded by so many people you can feel that your alone in the world. I knew Turk and I would still hangout and be best friends but it wouldn't be the same. Just like Carla said things are going to have to change. I'm just glad i have the support of my wonderful friends._ Hey Dr. Cox.

DR. COX: Not now newbie.

J.D.: Good morning Dr. Kelso.

DR. KELSO: I hate you.

J.D.: _Yep life is good when you have great friends._

End Credits


	6. My First Impression

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 6 My First Impression 

J.D.: _People judge others without even saying hi. They base these thoughts on the way people wear their hair, the size of the waistline. The look on the face as they walk. The way they walk. Doctors meet roughly 50 new people each day. I wonder what there first impression of me is._

J.D. goes into a patience's room.

PATIENT: _God this guy looks about 12._

J.D.: Good morning Mr. (looks at chart) Smith. Never heard that one before.

Mr. Smith laughs.

MR. SMITH: _When I get out of here I'm going to kick his ass._

J.D. Leaves.

J.D.: _When I first met Elliot i thought HOT. But now when i look at her all i can think is SMOKING HOT. See how quickly impressions change. When i first met Dr. Cox i thought scary and insensitive. But now when i see Dr. Cox i think..._

We see Dr. Cox give J.D. A evil stare.

J.D.: _...I'm sure he can read my mind._ Hey Elliot what was your first impression of me?

ELLIOT: I thought you were a bit of a stuck up arrogant frick show.

J.D.: (A bit hurt) And now.

ELLIOT: Well I've gotten to know you so i don't think your stuck up.

J.D.: Thanks. _Nothing like a first impression._

Opening credits

J.D. Goes into an elderly patients room.

PATIENT: _He looks like a nice doctor._

J.D.: Good morning Mrs (looks at chart) Kent. Husband fighting crime and flying faster than a speeding bullet again?

PATIENT: My husband is dead.

J.D.: _Oh crap._ Well everything looks fine.

PATIENT: _Good doctor bad comedian._

J.D.: Dr. Cox?

DR. COX: What is it Betty?

J.D.: What was your first impression of me?

DR. COX: Well I thought you were a good doctor but didn't believe in yourself I found you highly highly highly annoying and I thought you used way to much stuff on your hair.

J.D.: Ok.

DR. COX: But now I've had to endure your presence for the past 3 years my opinion has changed.

J.D.: So you don't think I'm highly annoying.

DR. COX: First of all it was highly highly highly annoying and yes i do think your highly highly highly annoying. The things that have changed are, you know your a good doctor and i know 100percent you use way to much stuff in your hair.

Dr. Cox walks off.

J.D.: Thank you.

We cut to J.D., Elliot and Dr. Cox standing at the nurses station J.D. And Elliot are talking while Dr. Cox is writing on a chart.

J.D.: You see i use just the same amount as the bottle tells me to. How can the drop of a pea be way to much stuff.

ELLIOT: J.D. You do use way to much stuff on your hair. Now quit being annoying.

Dr. Cox does a little victory dance.  
A person is rushed in.

DOCTOR: Bullet wound there isn't an exit hole get surgery ready now.

J.D., Elliot and Dr. Cox all look at him get rushed away we slow-mo on his face. He is bold and has a tattoo on his face.

J.D.: _Nobody likes to see a person rushed into surgery like that. We all knew he was going to be ok if he got the surgery right now. But the things is from the look of the guy he was probably the one who started it and one of us would have to treat him. Its the worst part of the job knowing that you have to treat people like that. Am pretty sure all of us were thinking the same thing._

DR. COX: Man I hope one of you baby doctors get that train wreck jeez.

Dr. Cox walks off laughing.  
J.D. And Elliot look at each other each with the same expression. Of fear.

Intermission

J.D. Walks into a patients room. Its a really hot blonde with big boobs you know the sort.

PATIENT: _Wow he's cute._

He walks in looking at his chart.

J.D.: Good morning Miss (he looks up and sees her) boobies.

The patient laughs.

PATIENT: _Funny to._

J.D.: Am sorry. Miss Anderson.

J.D. Sharply looks up with a worried look on his face.

PATIENT: _What's that smell?_

J.D.: I'll be back later with your blood sample.

J.D. Very quickly runs out leaving the Patient choking.

We cut to J.D. Walking down a corridor with Turk.

TURK: You would not believe the guy I had to operate.

J.D.: Was it gunshot guy?

TURK: Yeah man. I wouldn't like to spill his beer.

We cut to J.D. And the man sitting next to each other. The bar is packed. The man looks away. He looks back and his beer has been split.

MAN: Who split my pint.

J.D. Looks at the pub there is nobody there just the sound of birds.

MAN: Sign this please.

The man hands J.D. A piece of paper saying Last Will and Testament and then a pen.  
We go back to J.D. And Turk.

J.D.: Who would take care of Rowdy.

TURK: What?

J.D.: I may have to be his doctor. I hope either Elliot or Dr. Cox get him. I don't want to be in the same as him alone.

TURK: Good luck to you man.

J.D.: Hey Turk what was your first impression of me._ He's bound to have liked me._

We cut to a younger J.D. Is he on the computer he has spots on his face and a t-shirt that says Wang computers. A younger Turk comes in sporting an afro he is holding boxes.

J.D.: Hey you must be Turk I'm John I'm your roommate. Want to play I'm a level 39 elf.

Turk gives J.D. A funny look. We come back to the present.

TURK: I don't know man I cant remember.

Turk walks off with big eyes. J.D. Walks to the nurses station. Elliot is already there.

J.D.: Hey Carla any word on who gets the gun shot guy.

CARLA: Hold on Bambi.

Carla ducks down.

J.D.: God I hope its Dr. Cox.

ELLIOT: Me two. In fact you would do.

J.D.: Thanks.

CARLA: J.D. You got him.

ELLIOT: YES!

J.D.: _Damn it._

CARLA: Come on guys first impressions are a bad thing. First time I saw Bambi i thought he was a boring, shallow guy who was doing this for the money.

J.D.: _I must be a real ass._

CARLA: But then I got to know him and knew he wasn't any of that.

J.D.: Thanks Carla.

We cut to J.D. Walking down a corridor.

J.D.: _With what Carla just told me i set out to make a good first impression with Mr. Gaylord. You have got to be kidding me._

J.D. Enters Mr. Gaylord's room.

MR. GAYLORD: _Wow what a weedy looking man. I could snap him like a twig. I won't._

J.D.: Hey Mr. Gaylord how are you doing?

MR. GAYLORD: I'm good thanks. You?

J.D.: _Unexpected._ I'm good thanks. Your stats looks good, your on your way to a complete recovery we just need to keep you here a few days just to make sure.

MR. GAYLORD: Ok that's not a problem.

J.D.: Do you want to tell me what happened? _Here it is the shocking truth._

MR. GAYLORD: Me and my grandma were having lunch when a guy with a gun came in and tried to rob the shop. Went he said nobody move i did on reflex and he shot me in the stomach.

J.D.: _Wow that was a shocking truth._

An elderly women comes in goes over to Mr. Gaylord and gives him a hug.

GRANDMA: My baby i was worried sick.

MR. GAYLORD: Am sorry Grandma.

J.D. Stands back and watches with a smile on his face as Mr. Gaylord and his grandma talk.

J.D.: _The real shocking truth was that Mr. Gaylord turned out to be the most friendly patient i have had all year. It almost made me feel ashamed to think that not 5minutes ago me and Elliot were wishing this guy on each other. You can help make first impressions weather you thought somebody was a heartless monster._

We go to Dr. Cox's house he is playing with his baby.

DR. COX: Who's the best boy.  
JORDAN: You ok?

Dr. Cox turns around with a smile on his face.

DR. COX: I'm good.

J.D.: _Or weather you thought somebody was the nicest man in the world._

We go to Dr. Kelso who is shouting at Doug (nervous guy).

DR. KELSO: IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND I ORDERED A COFFEE TWO SUGARS AND I GET A TEA ONE SUGAR. GET OUT OF HERE.

Doug runs out of Dr. Kelso's office.

J.D.: _But of course sometimes first impressions are spot on._

J.D. Walks out of Mr. Gaylord's room and slips we see the janitor over us.

JANITOR: You ruined my nice clean floor. Your going to pay for that.

J.D.:_ Spot on._

End Credits


	7. My Big Moment

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 7 My Big Moment 

J.D.: _Ever since I started here at Sacred Heart I've been trying to find a way to get Dr. Cox and myself to hang out outside the hospital. Well with him wanting to anyway. I've been trying for 3 years now and not had any luck. But today is the day because I have an ace up my sleeve._

Turk come up and starts talking to J.D. They are at the nurses station.

TURK: Dude i well an truly kicked your a double s last night.

J.D.: Yeah well i demand a rematch 2night.

TURK: If your ready to lose again.

CARLA: Can i play?

Turk and J.D. Look at each other and laugh mockingly.

TURK: I don't know i mean your a girl.

CARLA: Oh i could kick both your asses.

J.D. And Turk quickly look at each other then look back to Carla.

J.D.: Your on.

Elliot comes bouncing up.

ELLIOT: What's on?

J.D.: Me, Turk and Carla are going to have a game of poker at mine 2night.

ELLIOT: Can I play?

TURK: Do you know the rules?

ELLIOT: No but i can learn.

J.D.: Yeah ok fine.

Dr. Cox walks up in his same huffy way.

DR. COX: Morning Kathy.

J.D.: _Here's my chance._ Hey Dr. Cox want to come to mine and Turk's and play poker.

Dr. Cox gives J.D. A funny look. He crosses his arms and spreads his legs.

DR. COX: What's the catch.

J.D.: No catch just come to mine play poker drink beer have fun.

DR. COX: I doubt the fun part. What poker?

J.D.: Texas Hold'um.

DR. COX: Yeah ok.

J.D. Smiles.

DR. COX: Under one condition. You do not say my name, talk to me or communicate with me in any form unless you really really really have to.

Dr. Cox walks off.

J.D.: _Success._

Opening Credits.

J.D. And Turk are walking down a corridor.

J.D.: Can you believe Dr. Cox (mimicking Dr. Cox) 'don't communicate with me in any form'.

DR. COX: What was that newbie.

J.D.: You know I've worked here for 3 years now I'm not longer a 'newbie'.

DR. COX: Ok newbie you keep thinking that. Maybe we should introduce that no communicating policy in the hospital.

Dr. Cox walks off.

J.D.: Sometimes he really pisses me off.

TURK: Teach him a lesson tonight on the poker table.

J.D.: Yeah. It's my chance to show him that I'm better at something's than he is.

TURK: Exactly. Same your not better than me.

J.D.: Yeah well tonight you will be my biatche.

TURK: Doubt it.

We go to Elliot and Carla who are also walking down a corridor and talking.

ELLIOT: Please teach me how to play.

CARLA: If you didn't know how to play then why ask?

ELLIOT: I didn't want to feel left out.

CARLA: Am sorry I cant help you.

ELLIOT: Come on we could teach the men a lesson.

Carla stops.

CARLA: What are you doing at your lunch break.

Elliot smiles. We go back to J.D. Who is looking at a patients chart he looks up and sees Dr. Kelso walk by.

J.D.: Hey Dr. Kelso.

DR. KELSO: What is it sport?  
J.D.: I was wondering if you wanted to have a game of poker with us tonight.

Dr. Kelso gives J.D. A funny look then bursts out laughing.

DR. KELSO: That's a good one. Poker tonight. Your a funny man Dr. Dorian.

He walks off still laughing.

J.D.: So that's a no then.

J.D. Turns around and pumps into the Janitor.

JANITOR: Where's my invitation?

J.D.: Oh am sorry would you like to play poker with me tonight.

JANITOR: No.

The Janitor walks off.

J.D.: Oh ok then.

Intermission

We are in J.D. And Turks apartment. Everybody is there apart from Dr. Cox the table is ready everybody has a beer out.

ELLIOT: So are we ready?

J.D.: Just got to wait for Dr. Cox.

There is a knock at the door.

J.D.: _That will be him._

J.D. Opens the door Dr. Cox comes straight in.

DR. COX: Wassup Laura.

J.D.: Hey Dr...

DR. COX: Have you forgotten our little rule already?

CARLA: Be nice to Bambi.

DR. COX: Come on are we playing or what.

Turk hands Dr. Cox a beer.

DR. COX: How much we playing for.

J.D.: Well there are 5 of us so we thought $20 each.

DR. COX: Please tell me your joking. $20. I have bought $200.

CARLA: Yeah well not all of us are made of money.

DR. COX: The look on all of your losing faces better be worth it.  
CARLA: Oh the look on Turk's is going to be sweet.

TURK: Yeah going down women.

Everybody sits down ready.

J.D.: Maybe I should explain the rules to Elliot just in case.

DR. COX: Oh come on Barbie.

J.D.: You get 2 cards that only you see. We then bet, the flop comes after which is basically 3 community cards we can all see we then bet again. Next comes the turn which is a 4th card we can all see we then bet for the 3rd time. Then finally the river which is the final card we can all see we then bet one last time. The object is to make the best 5 cards out of the 7 available.

ELLIOT: Yeah i know how to play.

Dr. Cox claps.

DR. COX: Bravo just bravo you have just bought me to the brink of insanity. Now can we just deal the cards.

ELLIOT: Good luck everybody.

J.D.: _Looking at the table even though it is all vs. All there were 3 mini battles going on. Mine and Dr. Cox's battle for bragging rights, Turk and Carla's battle for control over the other and Elliot's battle with herself._

ELLIOT: _Come on Elliot you can win this._

As J.D. Is talking we see his cards and the actions as he calls them.

J.D.: _So the first cards i get are a 7 and a 2 not the best. So i folded, and folded, and folded, and folded some more._

DR. COX: Oh come on would you just get a pair and play a damn game.

We see J.D. Picks up a 6 and a Jack. We also see Elliot has picked up a pair of Queens.

DR. COX: How much you got there Barbie?

Elliot counts her chips.

ELLIOT: I don't know but I'm going all in.

We hear Dr. Cox's voice in J.D.'s head

DR. COX: _Oh come on would you just get a pair and play a damn game._

J.D: I call.

DR. COX: OOOO showdown Barbie vs. Cindy.

They lay down the cards Elliot smiles. Dr. Cox deals the flop and its two Jacks and a 6.

DR. COX: Wow that's awful bad luck put i think lady number 2 is going to win.

Dr. Cox deals the turn and river quickly. Neither help Elliot.  
DR. COX: And then they were 3.

J.D.: Am sorry Elliot.

ELLIOT: Its ok part of the game. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Elliot walks out the apartment.  
We cut to about an hour later.

J.D.: _We played for an hour after Elliot went until the next battle was won and lost._

TURK: All in.

CARLA: O you know i call baby.

J.D.: How many chips you both got?

They both count then at the same time.

CARLA & TURK: 50.

DR. COX: Wow winner takes all. I hate to be in your shoes friend of newbie because either way your going to lose tonight.

TURK: Just deal.

We cut to the river just being dealt.

J.D.: _And when it came down to it._

TURK: I hate this game.

Turk goes and slumps on the couch in the huff.

CARLA: Its all part of the game boppie.

TURK: Stupid unfair game.

DR. COX: Come on the sooner i beat you both the sooner i can get the hell out of here.

J.D.: I'm so glad i invited you. _The next to go was Carla that meant it was down to me and Dr. Cox. Teacher against Pupil._

We see Dr. Cox with glasses and a old fashioned teacher outfit.

DR. COX: I hope you learn a lesson from this junior.

J.D. Has a hat, shorts and t-shirt.

J.D.: Yes Mr. Cox.

We see J.D.'s hand he has an Ace and a 10.

J.D.: _Not bad._ Call.

DR. COX: Yeah.

Dr. Cox deals the flop. Its 2 Aces and a Jack.  
J.D.: _Oh my god 3 aces i cant lose._ All in.

DR. COX: Yeah i call.

J.D. Is about to show his cards.

DR. COX: No lets wait a bit.

Dr. Cox deals the turn and the river. Its a 2 and a Jack.

DR. COX: Ok lets see one of your cards.

J.D. Shows the 10. Dr. Cox shows he has a Jack.

DR. COX: I'm winning with a pair of Jacks.

J.D.: _This is it my big moment._ Not any more. 3 aces.

DR. COX: That's a nice hand there tough break.

Dr. Cox turns over an ace.

DR. COX: Full house. Unlucky J.D. I'll collect my money tomorrow. See you.

Dr. Cox leaves the apartment leaving J.D. Staring at the cards.

J.D.:_ Not all big moments turn out as you wanted. Sometimes one card is the difference between winning $100 and losing $20. But its important that you live and learn by your mistakes and hopefully...hey wait a minute he called me J.D._

J.D. Gets up and starts dancing around the room.

End Credits.


	8. My New Roommate

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 8 My New Roommate

J.D. is sitting on his couch with Turk in the kitchen eating cereal.

J.D.: _Ever since Turk and Carla got married I've been worried that they will kick me out. I mean newlyweds don't tend to have roommates. For the past 2 months I've accepted that at any minute they will ask me to move out. Even thought it was originally my apartment. _

8 seconds later.

Carla comes out of the bedroom.

CARLA: Bambi I think its time you moved out.

J.D.: _And there it is._ _Even though I was expecting this I came as a bit of a shock. _You want me to what?

CARLA: We have been talking about it and we both agreed that now that we are married we couldn't be having a 3rd person living with us.

J.D.: We?

J.D. looks at Turk who is looking back with a full spoon of cereal halfway between the bowl and his face, his eyes are wide open and so is his mouth.

CARLA: Both Turk and me have decided that it really is the best thing.

J.D.: Yeah for you.

CARLA: We really are sorry Bambi.

TURK: You have as long as it takes to find a new place.

J.D.: Well I guess I can thank you for that.

CARLA: We think a week will do.

Carla walks into her bedroom J.D. turns to look at Turk who has gone we see the bowl on the counter rocking and we hear the front door slam.

Opening credits

J.D. is the hospital. He is at the nurse's station deep in thought.

J.D.: _I couldn't really stay mad at Turk it really was for the best but a week that's not a long time to find a new place t o live. Kind of reminds me of when Elliot lost her place and had to live with me and Turk (_He starts to trail off) _and she became my sex buddy. _(Sighs) _How I miss sex._

ELLIOT: Hey.

J.D.: Hi.

ELLIOT: What's up?

J.D.: What do you mean?

ELLIOT: You don't look focused like there's something on your mind.

J.D.: Turk and Carla asked me to move out.

ELLIOT: Where you going to live?

J.D.: I have no idea.

ELLIOT: I have an idea.

J.D. looks happy like he has been waiting for this moment.

J.D.: Yeah.

ELLIOT: Ask people around here.

He now looks disappointed.

J.D.: Great idea. _Damn it._

J.D. walks up to Dr. Cox.

J.D.: Dr. Cox.

DR. COX: What is it Wanda.

J.D.: I need to ask you something important.

DR. COX: Fine.

J.D.: Could I possible stay with you and Jordan as I look for an apartment?

Dr. Cox stops what he is doing folds his arms and looks at J.D.

DR. COX: Excuse me.

J.D.: Turk and Carla asked me to move out and I just need a place to stay while I find a new place.

DR. COX: Well I tell you what Jordan is in the hospital why don't you go and ask her. If she says yes I'd love to have you over.

As J.D. is walking over to Jordan…

J.D.: _I knew Dr. Cox really liked me. _Excuse me Jordan?

JORDAN: What?

J.D.: Could I stop with you and Dr. Cox while I look for a new apartment?

JORDAN: Don't waste my time.

She walks away. We go to Dr. Cox who is laughing his head off.

J.D.: _Dr. Cox is going to be so crushed._

We see Ted.

TED: Sure I'd love you to come stay with me for a bit. Just one thing, you will have to bring your own towel and food and bed.

We see The Todd.

TODD: Do you own a banana-hammock?

J.D.: No.

TODD: You could borrow one of mine.

He takes a banana-hammock out his pocket.

TODD: Here.

We see Nurse Roberts.

ROBERTS: I'm on my lunch.

We see Dr. Kelso laughing his head off.

We see the janitor.

JANITOR: Sure. My last roommate died about 5 years ago.

J.D.: How?

JANITOR: Committed suicide.

J.D. runs away.

JANITOR: Where are you going? When you moving in?

J.D. and Elliot are at the nurse's station with Carla behind the desk.

J.D.: It's useless.

ELLIOT: What?

J.D.: I've been trying to find a place to stay but nobody here is fitting.

ELLIOT: Why are you moving out?

CARLA: Because I booted him out.

ELLIOT: Fair enough.

J.D.: All I need is a place to stay for a couple of months.

ELLIOT: Stay with me.

J.D. and Carla quickly look at each other then look back to Elliot.

ELLIOT: What? You helped me when I was homeless.

CARLA: He will think about it.

ELLIOT: Great.

Elliot walks off smiling.

Intermission

We pick up where we left off.

CARLA: Bambi you know that's a bad idea.

J.D.: Why?

CARLA: Because of your feelings for her.

J.D.: (Panicking) Feelings what feelings?

CARLA: Oh come on everybody knows.

J.D.: How?

CARLA: It doesn't matter how I know just don't do it.

J.D. walks off.

J.D.: _I got a big decision to make here. On one hand I have a place to stay until I find a place of my own but the place comes with a very attractive co-worker. On the other hand in a week I'll be homeless. Decisions decisions. _

Turk joins him.

TURK: Listen man I'm sorry about this I know we brought it on you suddenly.

J.D.: No I understand you need your space.

TURK: I tried to convince Carla to let you stay.

J.D.: Its ok I've found a new place anyway.

TURK: Really! Where!

J.D.: Elliot asked me to stay with her.

TURK: That's craziness.

J.D.: Why?

TURK: Because of your past.

J.D.: It won't be that bad otherwise she wouldn't have asked me.

TURK: She asked you. She wants to hit that.

J.D.: No way.

TURK: Yes way. Trust me.

Elliot comes over.

ELLIOT: Hey when you moving your stuff in?

J.D.: After work if that's ok.

ELLIOT: Of course.

J.D.: _Turk is talking crazy Elliot and me have moved on. Well Elliot has moved on._ Don't worry about a thing Elliot I'll be out of your hair as soon as I find a apartment.

ELLIOT: Well why don't you just move in permanently.

Turk and J.D. look at each other, each with wide eyes.

J.D.: _Ok I know exactly what Turk is going to say._

TURK: I'm out of here got to make sure this guy's penis doesn't fall off.

Turk runs off.

J.D.: _Ok I may have been wrong._

ELLIOT Well what do you say?

J.D.: Thank you for giving me a place to live. _Oh my god._

ELLIOT: No problem. I've never had a guy roommate before.

J.D.: Yeah we are so fun.

Elliot walks off laughing.

J.D.: _Your making too much off a big deal out of this. Just because she asked you to move in with her doesn't mean that she is where you are just kept your mouth shut and move in._

We go to J.D. and Elliot sitting on their sofa both looking pretty uncomfortable.

J.D.: _Next thing I knew we were on the sofa watching Hollow Man. Damn that really cute woman opposite Kevin Bacons flat._

ELLIOT: Enjoying?

J.D.: O yeah. _I don't think I can remember a time I've been so uncomfortable about a situation. _

We go to a teenaged J.D. with his mother in a video store.

MOTHER: This looks good. Showgirls. What's it about.

J.D. looks at his mum open eyed.

We go back to Elliot and J.D. They are getting to the end of the film. We see the film the hollow man is walking towards somebody with a crowbar. Elliot screams and huddles up next to J.D. he responds by putting his arm around her. He looks up at the ceiling.

J.D.: _Please stay down please stay down._

End Credits.


	9. Her Story II

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 9 Her Story II

J.D. is sitting on the nurse's station counter deep in thought.

J.D.: _Ok it's been a week since I've moved in and I think it's been a big mistake. Yesterday I accidentally walked in on her in the bra and panties in the bathroom. I nearly killed myself backing away with my eyes shut. But other than that everything is fine. My hospital work has improved and Turks relationship and mine has never been better. I feel like I have nothing to tell. _

Elliot walks by she smiles at J.D. who returns the smile. We follow her walking.

ELLIOT: _Was this the right call to make I mean he is a good friend but living with him could be a bad idea I mean I'm going to be with him a lot more now he's bound to find out that I never got over him. This isn't good._

Dr. Cox walks by Elliot smiles at him but Dr. Cox just walks by.

DR. COX: _I swear to god if one more of these damn newbies smiles at me again I will hurt them._

He walks past J.D. who doesn't notice him.

DR. COX: _Lucky bastard._

Dr. Cox walks past the janitor who looks in a rush.

JANITOR: _God I got to hurry there's only 5 more minutes before they stop serving those breakfast balls._

The janitor walks past J.D. then stops in his tracks. He looks back at J.D. The Janitor looks at his watch.

JANITOR: Yeah I have time.

J.D.: Time for what?

Opening Credits

Elliot is at the nurse's station with Carla just behind her.

ELLIOT: Carla I have a problem.

CARLA: What's up?

ELLIOT: It's about J.D.

CARLA: He didn't do the fake spider in the cutlery drawer did he?

ELLIOT: Yes but it isn't that.

CARLA: What?

ELLIOT: I still haven't gotten over him.

CARLA: Yeah and.

Elliot looks at her shocked.

CARLA: Oh right I'm suppose to sound more surprised.

ELLIOT: You know?

CARLA: Everybody knows.

ELLIOT: Does J.D. know?

CALRA: Everyone meaning all the women. Men can't tell this sort of thing.

ELLIOT: What should I do?

CARLA: Well for starters I'd go back a week and not help him out.

ELLIOT: Thanks for that help.

Elliot walks away. We follow her.

ELLIOT: _There's got to be something I can do to sort of throw him off track._

J.D. walks past.

J.D.: Hey roomie you want to have lunch with me?

ELLIOT: No why the hell would I want to have lunch with you?

J.D.: Ok then.

J.D. walks off looking confused.

ELLIOT: _That should do it._

We are with J.D. and Turk who are eating lunch.

J.D.: Hey Turk can I talk to you?

TURK: No I'm eating.

J.D.: Seriously I have a problem.

TURK: Ok, what's up dog?

J.D.: Its Elliot she has been acting weird ever since I moved in.

TURK: Do you blame her? It isn't like when you and I moved in together we are both dudes, she isn't a dude. Take it from me things change when you live with a woman.

J.D.: How?

TURK: Well first you have to actually keep the place clean. Second you have to wear more clothes. Women don't like walking around in their underwear no matter how much you ask.

J.D.: Could it be something else?

TURK: She is probably worried that you still have feelings for her. That would make things awkward.

J.D.: Yeah that would be awkward. _So very very awkward. _

TURK: Bottom line is it doesn't matter if you still like her or not she isn't in that place any more. She has moved on and she needs some sort of sign to know you have to.

J.D.: Yeah.

J.D. sits there in silence looking sad.

Intermission

Elliot is walking down a corridor J.D. runs up to catch.

ELLIOT: Hey what's up? _Remember repelling. _Freak head.

J.D.: Erm… yeah I just want to say sorry for whatever it is I've done to upset you. Forgive me?

ELLIOT: (Disappointed) Yeah of course.

J.D.: Great I'll see you later.

Elliot watches J.D. walk off.

ELLIOT: I need help.

We go to Dr. Cox who is eating in the cafeteria. He is about to take a mouthful of his soup when Elliot comes up.

ELLIOT: Dr. Cox I need your help.

DR. COX: I'm eating.

ELLIOT: Please.

DR. COX: Is this work related?

ELLIOT: No.

DR. COX: Go away I'm eating.

ELLIOT: Its J.D.

DR. COX: Oh dear god.

ELLIOT: I haven't got over him yet and not I'm living with him I don't know what to do.

DR. COX: What you need to do is go away.

ELLIOT: I mean I'm with him all the time now he is bound to figure it out eventually.

DR. COX: I will stab you in the head with my folk.

ELLIOT: Should I just tell him and get it over with?

DR. COX: Ok here's what you need to do, ignore it, Maria isn't the type to figure this sort of thing out. And as for the whole roommate situation its your own damn fault you narcotic one women freak show.

ELLIOT: Your right I've just got to act normal he will never notice. Thanks Dr. Cox.

He just grunts as Elliot gets up. Just as quickly as Elliot gets up J.D. sits down.

J.D.: Dr. Cox I need your help.

DR. COX: Run newbie run for your life.

J.D. gets up and jogs away.

We are with Turk who is walking towards the nurses' station.

TURK: Hey baby.

CARLA: Hey.

They kiss.

TURK: Have you seen J.D.?

CARLA: Not since this morning?

TURK: Damn it.

CARLA: Why don't you just page him?

TURK: Can't that would be cheating. Gotta go.

Turk goes running off. J.D. comes around the corner.

J.D.: Hey Carla.

CARLA: Turk has just been looking for you.

J.D.: Yeah I know he's been looking for me all day.

CARLA: Why didn't you show yourself there?

J.D.: Because its been 4 hours and 53 minutes I have nearly beaten Turks all time record of 5 hours 8 minutes.

CARLA: Your all grown up aren't you.

J.D.: Have you talked to Elliot today?

CARLA: Yeah why?

J.D.: Has she been acting weird?

CARLA: Not that I know of.

J.D.: She has with me I cant figure it out.

Elliot comes walking up.

ELLIOT: Hey guys what's up.

CARLA: (Panicked) Nothing we weren't talking about anything.

J.D.: _I'm going to try once more to make this work. _Hey Elliot after work do you want to go bowling, pick up a pizza, beer and a film on the way back and just chill when we get home.

ELLIOT: _He seems fine with me not awkward, he doesn't know anything I think its time to end the freeze out. _That sounds great.

J.D.: Cool. I'll see you here after work.

ELLIOT: Ok see you later.

J.D. walks off we follow him.

J.D.: _That was easy enough._

Turk comes out of nowhere and jumps J.D. knocking them both on the floor.

TURK: Got you.

J.D.: How long?

TURK: 4 hours 58 minutes.

J.D.: Damn it so close.

TURK: My turn tomorrow. Same again lunch doesn't count.

J.D.: Ok. Hey Turk I'm going to have to cancel tonight.

TURK: That's cool.

J.D.: Am sorry. Something came up.

TURK: No problem.

We cut to the end of the day Elliot is waiting outside the door. Turk and Carla walk out hand in hand.

CARLA: See you tomorrow Elliot.

ELLIOT: Goodnight.

J.D. follows quickly.

J.D.: You ready?

ELLIOT: Yeah. Prepare to get your ass kicked.

J.D.: Ok but after that we are playing bowling.

Elliot laughs.

ELLIOT: _This isn't so bad._

J.D.: _This isn't going to as bad as I thought._

End Credits


	10. My Top Answer

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 10 My Top Answer 

We are in Turk's Apartment he is on the sofa alone J.D. Walks in.

J.D.: What up Dog._ Even though I moved out a couple of weeks ago i still spend a lot of my time here._

TURK: Dude. Family.

J.D.: Feud.

J.D. Runs up and jumps onto the sofa next to Turk.

J.D.: What's the question.

TURK: Name the most important thing to a surgeon.

J.D.: That's easy the patient.

TURK: I'm going to say scalpel.

We see the programme.

CONTESTANT: The patient.

We see the patient is answer number 6 out of 6.

TURK: Well at least its there.

CONTESTANT 2: Scalpel.

PRESENTER: Show my Scalpel.

We see its the top answer.

J.D.:_ Bugger._ Yeah well you should get that its your field.

TURK: Of course.

PRESENTER: We ask 100 people what is the most important thing to a doctor.

TURK: Ok Mr. Doctor what is it?

J.D.: Obviously knowledge.

TURK: I'm going to stay stethoscope.

CONTESTANT: Stethoscope.

PRESENTER: Is it there?

We see its the number 1 answer.

TURK: Well I win Mr. Doctor join me next week for friend feud.

Turk gets up and goes to the fridge.

J.D.: _Damn it._

Opening Credits

J.D. Walks up to Dr. Cox.

J.D.: Hey did you watch family feud last night.

DR. COX: Well as it so happens after I finished my shift last night i drove home as fast as i could grabbed a beer and sat myself in front of the television and watched family feud. I did NOT watch the game like any normal man would.

He walks off.

J.D.: Turk watched it to.

J.D. Is hanging out at the nurses station with Carla behind him.

J.D.: Hey Carla what's the most important thing to a doctor.

CARLA: Bambi I'm not a doctor. But if i had to say I'd say stethoscope.

J.D.: _Damn it._

CARLA: Why you ask?

J.D.: No reason. _Ok Turk got the top answer and he's a surgeon Carla got the top answer and she's a nurse. Although Turk could have just easily told Carla. Yeah that's got to be it. But just to make sure I better ask a doctor. Elliot will be around here somewhere._ Hey have you seen Elliot today?

CARLA: She's off 2day. You should have known that don't you live with her now.

J.D.: Yeah but our living situation is pretty weird.

We go to J.D. Standing outside a closed door.

J.D.: Hey Elliot you want a beer.

ELLIOT: Go away I'm pooing.

J.D. Walks away.

We go back to the hospital.

J.D.: After that I tend not to talk to her. _I don't like confrontation._

CARLA: Ok then.

J.D.: _I know I'll find Dr. Kelso._

We go to J.D. standing next to Dr. Kelso.

DR. KELSO: That has to be the most stupidest question anybody has every asked me but seeing how you took the time and took the risk of killing a patient I'll say stethoscope.

J.D.: _Ok am I the only one in this hospital who thinks out the box._

DR. KELSO: Are we done here or can I get the hell away from you.

We cut to J.D. sitting down at the cafeteria alone. Turk comes and sits down across from him.  
TURK: What up dog.

J.D.: Everybody I asked has got the top answer but me.

TURK: Well if I makes you feel any better I asked a surgeon the question and he couldn't get the top answer.

J.D.: That does make me feel better.

The Todd comes up.

THE TODD: Hey T-Dog was the top answer girls?

TURK: No Todd you got 1 more guess then I get your 20 bucks.

The Todd walks off deep in thought.

J.D.: What did he say first?

TURK: Food.

J.D.: Did you ask anybody else?

TURK: Yep everybody got it right.

J.D.: Great.

TURK: J.D. is a television programme.

J.D.: Yeah but if everybody can get it right but me there's something wrong.

TURK: Dude you worry to much. I got a hernia patient to take care of. Turk out.

Turk leaves J.D. deep in thought.

Intermission

We come back to see J.D. with a patient.

J.D.: _Turk was right I'm making to big a deal of this its only a stupid television programme._

Dr. Cox comes in.

DR. COX: Ok Newbie what have we got?

J.D.: Mr. Bennett came in complaining of stomach ache and an extremely high fever so I gave him some antihistamines.

DR. COX: Woah how many antihistamines did you give this poor guy.

J.D.: (Panic in his voice) A few.

DR. COX: It says here on his chart you gave him 10. That's enough to take down a heavily pregnant hippo or even in most extreme cases Jordan.

J.D.: I meant to put 1.

DR. COX: Well what you meant and what you really put are to completely different things. How long you worked here Linzi?

J.D.: 3 and a half years.

DR. COX: If I didn't know better I would guess you have worked here 3 and a half minutes. Get this guy a stomach pump stat and come find me later.

J.D.: It was just one mistake.

DR. COX: Yea this was just one mistake that over the past day has added to about 4 or 5 mistakes.

Dr. Cox storms out the room.

J.D.: Bugger.

We cut to J.D. just staring into space Carla comes up behind him.

CARLA: What's up Bambi you haven't been yourself today.

J.D.: Just something that happened last night with Turk.

CARLA: Tell me.

J.D.: We were watching Family Feud and I couldn't get the top answer when it came to a doctor question mine was only 6th out of 6. Everybody I've asked 2day has got it right.

CARLA: Its just a stupid quiz show nothing to be worried about.

J.D.: Yeah well it has affected my performance 2day.

CARLA: Don't let things like that control you.

J.D.: But it has and probably will tomorrow.

CARLA: Ok let me tell you something. They ask 100 people right.

J.D.: Yeah.

CARLA: They go around finding the most stupidest people to ask the question. If they actually went around and asked 100 doctors the top answer would have probably been knowledge.

J.D.: (Churrpy) That's what I said.

CARLA: There you go.

J.D.: Thanks Carla.

Turk comes running up.

TURK: You ready baby?

CARLA: Yeah sure.

The Todd comes up.

THE TODD: I've got it. The body.

TURK: 20 bucks please.  
CARLA: Goodnight Bambi.

J.D. smiles at her.  
We hear Dr. Cox whistle J.D. turns around.

DR. COX: Now why don't you tell me what's up.

J.D.: No need Dr. Cox Carla helped me sort things out I don't need one of your speeches today.

J.D. walks out leaving Dr. Cox surprised.

DR. COX: Shame best part of my day.

We go to J.D. outside who passes Elliot.

J.D.: Hey.

ELLIOT: How was your day?

J.D.: It was ok.

ELLIOT: Cool.

J.D.: Wake me up when you get home.

ELLIOT: Sure.

About 6 people come rushing up to Elliot.

PERSON: Hey we are from Family Feud and we would like to ask you (guy looks at badge) Elliot 5 questions.

Elliot starts jumping up and down.

ELLIOT: OH MY GOD.

J.D. walks off smiling.

J.D.: _Well at least I will be able to kick Turk's ass when Elliot's episode comes on._

End Credits


	11. My Decision

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 11 My Decision

We start with Elliot and J.D. sitting on their couch watching television. J.D. keeps looking back and forth at Elliot then the TV. Elliot finally notices.

ELLIOT: What are you doing?

J.D. looks like a dear in headlights.

J.D.: This show is really confusing me and I was just wondering if you understood it.

ELLIOT: It's the news.

J.D is obviously panicking now.

J.D.: I think it's just a little far fetched.

Elliot looks at him confused but then laughs and carries on watching the news.

J.D.: _Ok I might be the worst liar in the history of the world but she fell for it god knows how she became a doctor. Anyway the real reason I was staring is really confusing me. I like her and I finally get her then I fall out of love with her and as soon as she stops hating me I start liking her again, knowing fine well that if I even make a move she will kick my in the crotch and I will be homeless…again. I don't know what to do. I need some help._

We see a view of the hospital. We go inside to see J.D. walking in.

J.D.: _Lucky for me I work at a place with many people who have experience with this type of thing and could help me sort myself out. _

We see Carla zoom past J.D. looking extremely mad with Turk behind her.

TURK: I didn't mean it like that baby.

J.D.: _Well there's always Dr. Cox._

We see Dr. Cox walk in with an angered expression.

J.D.: Morning Dr. Cox.

DR. COX: Don't even start newbie.

J.D.: _Last chance._

Dr. Kelso walks in with Ted next to him, Dr. Kelso is looking down at a board with Ted just staring straight forward.

J.D.: Dr. Kelso.

He stops and looks up.

J.D.: I was wondering if you could help me I have some women trouble.

DR. KELSO: I'm sorry sport, I don't speak English.

He carries on walking leaving Ted.

TED: Women trouble huh. I've had women trouble the past 10 years. I go to a club. (He takes out a business card) There is the address and the number.

J.D.: _Argh!_

Opening Credits

We see Turk and J.D. sitting at the lunch table.

J.D.: So what's up with you and Carla?

TURK: Nothing big just her being silly.

J.D.: In that case you mind if I talk to you about something,

TURK: It's just me and her started talking about the place and how it seemed so different without you.

J.D.: Yeah that's great Turk but…

TURK: Well I said that the place seemed more lively when you where there.

J.D.: It's my new place that's the…

TURK: So then she had a massive bust up and said that I found her boring and I preferred you to her.

J.D.: Well at least you're having sex.

TURK: Not any more she's making me sleep on the couch.

J.D.: All because of a stupid thing like that.

TURK: There's more.

J.D.: Ok if I say what will you help me with my problem.

TURK: After we made up she suggested a thing to make things more exciting in the place.

J.D.: And what thing is that?

TURK: She suggested we should try for a baby.

J.D.: WHAT. YOU CAN'T DO THAT. THAT'S SUICIDE.

TURK: That's what I said. Listen man I've got to go find Carla. Turk out.

Turk exits the dining room.

J.D.: _Wow looks like I'm not the only one with girl trouble. Still I haven't had any advice about my situation._

Elliot comes and sits down.

ELLIOT: Hey.

J.D.: (Squeaky) Hi. _Come on don't give anything away. _

ELLIOT: I need your help.

J.D.: What with?

Elliot gets up and goes behind J.D. drops a chart in front of him and puts her arms around him.

J.D.: _You have got to be kidding me. _

J.D. looks at the chart.

J.D.: Oh yeah I see the problem, don't do anything the guy has drug fever his high temp is because of the constant switching of wards.

ELLIOT: Ok thanks. See you later roomy.

She screws up his hair.

J.D.: Yeah talk to you later ­_you goddess. Come on stop doing this to yourself your going to end up in a nuthouse. I need some help and soon._

Dr. Cox takes a seat.

J.D.: Dr. Cox glad you're…

DR. COX: Don't talk just listen Sandra. I am having Jordan trouble.

J.D.: I have girl trouble to.

DR. COX: 1 I thought I told you not to talk and 2 its not girl trouble its big winged bat trouble. She is driving me crazy, everywhere I got even if it's only to take a dump it's 'where are you going'. It's really very irritating. I mean I do love her but if she asks where I am going again I am going to have to beat her to death with an iron. I am actually worried that my son's 1st words will be where or are or you or going when really it should be 'get that monster away from me daddy'.

J.D.: Am sorry how am I meant to help you here.

DR. COX: Oh you weren't I just needed some way of getting this off my chest before I 'accidentally' shove a pillow over an annoying patience face.

J.D.: Well glad I could be here for you. I actually need your help to.

DR. COX: Sorry newbie I'm fresh out of advice for 2day. Now get back to work.

J.D. hurries out of his seat.

Intermission

We see J.D. leaning on the nurse's station with his head down. Carla is working behind him with Nurse Roberts.

J.D.: What am I going to do?

CARLA: I told you moving in with her were a bad idea.

J.D.: I don't think it's just that.

CARLA: Of course it is you move in with her you spend more time with her and you like her more and more every time you see her.

J.D.: O god your right.

CARLA: Now what the hell am I suppose to do about a husband who never wants to have kids with you.

J.D.: Turk wants to have kids with you.

CARLA: Then how come this morning he said, I never want to have kids ever ever ever ever ever.

J.D.: Now I can see why you might think that he doesn't want to from that sentence but he will change his mind.

CARLA: I wasn't finished, ever ever ever and I am never ever going to change my mind.

J.D.: Laverne how are you doing.

LAVERNE: I can't help you cue tip, but I know somebody who could.

J.D.: Great who?

LAVERNE: Jesus.

She walks off.

J.D.: Great thank you, as helpful as ever. Carla please.

CARLA: Sorry bambi you know that I would normally help but I have my own problem to deal with.

J.D.: _Sometimes you get so wrapped up in your own problems you forget about other people and there problems. _

We see Turk looking all thoughtful in surgery.

J.D.: _Weather it be your best friend wondering if he's really ready to take that next big step in life._

We see Dr. Cox sitting in the dining area again looking thoughtful.

J.D.: _Or weather it's your college wondering how and when to kill his ex wife._

We go back to J.D. Elliot comes up.

ELLIOT: You ready.

J.D.: Yeah let's go home.

We cut to the same image as the start J.D. and Elliot sitting on the couch watching television.

J.D.: _Ask her for advice pretend it's somebody else. _

J.D picks up the remote and turns the television off. Elliot looks at him confused.

ELLIOT: What's up?

J.D.: I need your help.

ELLIOT: Ok with what?

J.D.: There's this girl I like she doesn't like me in the same way, but I can't stop thinking about her. She's everywhere I go. And I don't know what to do about it.

Elliot looks a bit hurt but tries to keep a straight face and succeeds.

ELLIOT: Ok then. How do you know she doesn't like you?

J.D.: Because she hasn't given me any signals whatsoever.

ELLIOT: Well do you want my advice.

J.D.: More than anything.

ELLIOT: Ask her out. If she says no big deal it's not the end of the world, it she says yes then you will be glad you took the risk.

J.D.: It's not as simple as that.

ELLIOT: Why not?

J.D.: It's too hard to explain.

ELLIOT: Well if I was you I'd just tell her the truth. It might work out. Now give me the remote I'm missing the program.

J.D. gives Elliot the remote without taking his eyes off her.

J.D.: _In the end life is all about choices sometimes we make the right choice._

We go to Turk and Carla in their apartment. Carla is on the sofa when Turk bursts in the room.

TURK: I do want kids but not now truth be told I love how things are at the moment and I think children would ruin that. Maybe in a couple of years but for now please can we just keep things the way they are?

Carla runs up and gives Turk a big kiss then walks to the bedroom with a sexy look in her eyes.

TURK: I'll get the condoms.

J.D.: _Sometimes those choices can save somebody's life._

We go to Dr. Cox and Jordan. Dr. Cox is about to leave the room.

JORDAN: Where are you going Perry?

He turns around and smiles.

DR. COX: Just going to the fridge darling.

He turns around; his face turns from a smile and a snarl. We go back to J.D. and Elliot who are both watching television again.

J.D.: _Ultimately if you make the right decision you will be rewarded for it._ It's you.

Elliot turns to look at J.D.

ELLIOT: Excuse me?

J.D.: Before I was talking about you, ever since I told you I didn't love you I have regretted it. I want to be with you and only you.

Elliot looks at him shocked. She gets up.

ELLIOT: I cant believe this.

J.D.: It doesn't matter how much ive tried I cant get you out of my head. I would do anything if you give me another chance.

ELLIOT: J.D….. I…. don't believe you. I'm sorry.

Elliot walks into her room and closes the door leaving J.D. staring at the door. He turns at stares at the television.

J.D.: _But if you make the wrong decision it could back fire drastically. _

J.D. picks up the remote and changes the channel.

J.D.: _I hate the news._

End Credits


	12. My Week Off

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 12 My Week Off

We are in Elliot and J.D.'s apartment. J.D. is pacing up and down like he's waiting.

J.D.: _Ok it's been a week since I told Elliot how I feel and it's been one week since she told me she didn't believe me. But I've tried to make the best out of this worst situation. _Come on buddy you ready we need to get to work as soon as possible I'm on first. _You see Dr. Kelso thought of this great idea of installing a foosball table in the doctor's lounge and have a tournament on it._

We go to Dr. Kelso and Ted in Dr. Kelso's office.

TED: It will boost staff morale loads.

DR. KELSO: Fine get the damn table but I am not losing this tournament. I need the week off.

TED: You had a week off last week sir.

DR. KELSO: What's your point?

TED: Nothing. Sir.

We go back to J.D.

J.D.: _The prize is a full week off. I'm talking the full works, pager turned off; phone unhooked no communication with work for one full week. It's the best prize any body at the hospital could possible want, screw money a day neigh a week off._

Elliot comes out not making eye contact with J.D.

J.D.: _Still it doesn't make a difference how much I try to make the best out of this in the end we both feel very uncomfortable. Am sure this wont go on for a while longer, I've just got to think of a way I can show her just how much I love her, or at the very least show her I still want to be her friend. I feel I've been here before._

We see Elliot and J.D. arrive at the hospital. Elliot walks away without saying a word.

J.D.: See you later Elliot.

Turk comes up. They start walking together.

TURK: She looks like she's mad.

J.D.: I don't think mad is the word. More embarrassed.

TURK: Of what?

J.D.: I don't know I just wish I could think of a way to make things better.

TURK: Yeah well give her time am sure she will come around.

J.D.: I hope so.

They walk into the doctor's lounge. We see Dr. Kelso playing foosball with Ted.

J.D.: Morning Dr. Kelso getting some practise.

DR. KELSO: Shut up I'm busy.

J.D. and Turk take a seat.

J.D.: _Winning this compation means everything to everybody left. 8 staff remains, me._

We go to J.D. beating Nervous guy. He celebrates.

J.D.: _Turk._

We change to Turk beating Carla.

TURK: Yeah baby say it.

CARLA: You're not getting any tonight.

J.D.: _Dr. Kelso._

We go to Dr Kelso playing Dr. Wen.

DR. KELSO: Hey what's that?

Dr. Wen looks behind him Dr. Kelso scores. He laughs.

J.D.: _The Todd._

We go to the Todd who is talking to his men.

TODD: Good game lads now get your shower on.

J.D.: _Ted._

We go to Ted who has just beating somebody.

TED: I won, I actually won. I haven't had a day off since 1989.

J.D.: _Nurse Roberts._

We go to Nurse Roberts.

LAVERNE: Ummmm Hmmmm.

J.D.: _The Janitor._

The Janitor just scores the winning goal.

JANITOR: Yes.

He starts cleaning the table.

J.D.: _And last but not least Dr. Cox._

We go to Dr. Cox.

DR. COX: _The ball is newbie the ball is newbie the ball is newbie._

He smashes it hard.

J.D.: _Actually he seemed to enjoy the game a little too much._

Opening credits

J.D. is playing Nurse Roberts on the foosball table. He is clearly winning.

J.D.: _I was up first in the quarter finals against Nurse Roberts. Luckily for me she wasn't all that good and I managed to beat her. _

He scores the winning goal.

J.D.: YES. I can practically taste that week off.

LAVERNE: I hope you get used to getting your own damn charts.

She walks off mad.

J.D.: Good game.

Dr. Cox walks in.

J.D.: Good morning Dr. Cox. I just got through to the semi final.

DR. COX: First of all newbie I couldn't give a rats ass if you got to the semi final or not that week off is almost mine and secondly I know its morning if It wasn't id still be banging my head again the wall at home and last but not least I don't know what's so goddamn good about it.

J.D.: What you so unhappy about.

DR. COX: Let's just say the sooner I get out of this place for a week the better.

J.D.: I see. Who you got next?

Dr. Kelso walks in accompanied by a bolt of lightning.

DR. KELSO: You ready Perry.

DR. COX: Oh it is so on.

Next thing we see is both Dr. Cox and Dr. Kelso battling for victory.

J.D.: _The worst part about watching this game was knowing that no matter who won or lost everybody else will have to suffer the consequences. Oh no._

We see Dr. Kelso score the winning goal.

DR. KELSO: Great game sport.

Dr. Kelso offers his hand for a shake. Dr. Cox turns to look at J.D.

DR. COX: Blow it out your ass Bob.

Dr. Cox walks out in a huff. Dr. Kelso laughs.

DR. KELSO: You better hope you avoid getting me in the semi kid.

J.D.: Bring it on sir.

Dr. Kelso laughs and leaves not before patting J.D. on the back.

J.D.: _Wow this game is bringing the best out of everybody. Hopefully it will help Elliot realize I'm still here for friendship. _

We see J.D. at the nurse's station talking to Carla.

J.D.: So you still mad at Turk for beating you?

CARLA: I'm thinking of letting him sleep in our bed tonight and not on the couch.

The janitor walks up to J.D.

JANITOR: Hey.

J.D.: _My god it's even bought the best out of the janitor. _Hi how are you?

JANITOR: Good I've just watched blond doctor win and I've just won as well.

J.D.: Blond doctor being Elliot.

JANTIOR: Probably. Listen we have been drawn together in the semi so I've come to say I'm going to destroy you.

J.D.: _Maybe I was wrong about the change._

Intermission

We see Elliot beating Dr. Kelso with J.D. and Ted watching. She has just scored the winning goal; both her and J.D. celebrate she turns around and gives J.D. a hug. Dr. Kelso begins to leave in a massive huff.

DR. KELSO: Dr. Reed you better win this competition it's your only chance of a week off for the next 10 years.

TED: Oh please you will be dead by then.

Dr. Kelso gives Ted a dead look. They both leave.

ELLIOT: Thanks J.D. couldn't have won without your support.

J.D.: No problem does this mean that we are friends again.

ELLIOT: Well we are better than this morning.

J.D.: Ok.

The janitor walks in.

J.D.: Hey how about giving me some support?

ELLIOT: Cant busy see you later.

She goes bouncing off.

J.D.: _The hug may have helped but it wasn't enough I felt she was still feeling uncomfortable to be around me. _

JANITOR: So how do you want it painfully slow or fast and painless?

J.D.: Bring it on bitch.

The game is sped until the final kick which is done by J.D. he lifts his arm in celebration.

JANITOR: Damn it. I promised my wife we would go on vacation for a week. You're going to be the one to ring up and tell her it's going to be a no.

J.D.: _He wasn't going to take away this little personal victory. _No I beat you fair and square I'm sorry I had to be the one to do it.

JANITOR: You're right. I'll ring her.

The janitor walks off. Elliot comes in.

ELLIOT: So did you win?

J.D.: Yeah I beat him 10-7.

ELLIOT: Me vs. you in the final. Hope you're ready.

J.D.: I was born ready.

We cut to the final its night, everybody is stood around the table with J.D. and Elliot at each side.

DR. COX: On the side to my right weighing nearly not enough 'the blondie' BARBIE.

Everybody cheers.

DR. COX: And on the side to my left weighing in at average for a women her height 'the newbie' MICHELLE.

J.D. rolls his eyes.

DR. COX: By the way you to this final better be worth it. Play ball!

J.D.: _I was stuck at a crossroads. I really wanted this week off hell I needed this week off but on the other hand I could let Elliot win, sure it wouldn't get us knocking boots but at least then she will be my friend again which will be one step closer to her than I am right now. I know what I have to do._

We cut to about 10 minutes later.

DR. COX: Ok girls its 9-9 next goal wins it.

J.D.:_ Here goes nothing._

J.D. goes for shot but he misses completely, it deflects off the wall and starts heading for J.D.'s goal. He lifts his keeper up like he is about to hit it but missing and the ball goes in. Everybody starts cheering and clapping Elliot jumps up and down, J.D. just looks at her and smiles.

DR. KELSO: Congratulations Dr. Reed you have a full week off starting tomorrow. Now get this damn thing out the way and get back to work. This is a place of business not a damn youth club.

We go to J.D. who is leaning on the railing outside the entrance. Dr. Cox comes out.

DR. COX: Unlucky newbie. Good final. I'll see you tomorrow then the day after that then the day after that you see the pattern.

J.D.: Your not going to let this go are you?

DR. COX: Not a chance.

Elliot comes out.

ELLIOT: Hey.

J.D. turns around to talk to her.

J.D.: Hey.

ELLIOT: I know you let me win in the final.

J.D.: Really, it was that obvious?

ELLIOT: Please. I know you did it because you want us to be together.

J.D.: Actually…

ELLIOT: Please let me finish. There is a massive part of me that wants us to be together to but I don't know if I can trust you. You completely broke my heart when you told me you didn't love me before now you say you do again it makes it so hard to believe you. I just cant give you my heart again I'm sorry.

J.D.: Elliot.

ELLIOT: I just want things to get back to what they used to be. I just want to be your friend. I want to finally get over you. Could you please make that happen?

J.D.: _Sometime you have to give up everything you ever wanted to make things better for the person you most care about. _Yeah.

Elliot gives him a kiss on the cheek.

ELLIOT: See you at home.

She walks away. J.D. watches her.

J.D.: _Life can be such a bitch sometimes. _

His pager goes off. We see its says 'I mean come on newbie losing to Barbie!'. J.D. smiles at it.

J.D.: _Tomorrow will be a day just like any other. _


	13. My Bad Luck

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 13 My Bad Luck

J.D. is in the hospital taking care of a patient.

J.D.: _It seems nothing has gone my way this year, firstly Elliot hated me for doing something I now want but can't have. I had to pretend to be women for Elliot, I got kicked out of my apartment by my best friend and his wife and now Elliot is happy being just friends with me. And to top it all off the worst possible thing has happened. My brother Dan has come to visit. _

Dan appears behind J.D.

DAN: Hey what you doing?

J.D.: Am busy.

DAN: Yeah doing what?

J.D.: Work.

DAN: What work?

J.D.: Taking care of this patience.

DAN: What patient?

J.D.: The one lying right there.

DAN: He's in a coma.

J.D.: Yeah.

DAN: So what could you be doing?

J.D.: Is there a reason you're here annoying me?

DAN: No just wanted a nice little surprise.

J.D.: Well go away please am very busy.

DAN: Doing what?

J.D.: _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. _

Dr. Cox walks by, Dan sees him.

DAN: Ooooo Coxy.

Dan goes off after him.

J.D.: _Oh thank god._

The janitor comes up to J.D.

JANITOR: What you doing?

J.D.: Am busy.

JANITOR: Oh right. Doing what?

J.D. look at the guy in the coma.

J.D.: _You don't know how lucky you are buddy._

Opening Credits.

J.D. is talking to Elliot in a patient's room.

J.D.: Its not that I don't like the guy he just drives me crazy.

ELLIOT: I think he's sweet.

The janitor walks in and gives J.D. a really evil look, he then looks at Elliot and gives the world's biggest smile.

ELLIOT: Talk of the devil.

JANITOR: Just checking on the bulb.

J.D.: THE BULB IS FINE.

Janitor looks at him and starts to fake to cry.

JANITOR: You're just to mean.

He storms off.

ELLIOT: J.D. I can't believe you.

J.D.: AM SORRY. _Damn it._

ELLIOT: So how long is your brother going to be staying with us?

J.D.: Why is it a problem?

ELLIOT: No not at all its just it's been 4 days already and I was just wondering how long.

J.D.: Wow only 4 days. _Feels like 4 years. _Well I don't think it will be that long to be honest a couple more days.

ELLIOT: Ok then, you look comfy enough on the sofa anyway.

J.D.: _The springs feel like red hot pokers on my body. _Oh yeah it's a very comfy sofa.

We see J.D. at a bar with Dan and Turk.

J.D.: _The things is the guy irritates me all day but at night we actually have a good time._

DAN: So tell me more about this Elliot chick.

J.D.: You know her, you met her. In fact you're living in her apartment.

DAN: Blonde, sexy, thinks you suck in bed.

J.D.: That's the one.

TURK: He tried to ask her out but she said no.

DAN: Strike out. Well maybe you better open your eyes and realize what I have known for a while.

J.D.: What's that?

DAN: See that guy over there.

J.D.: Yeah.

DAN: He'd be perfect for you.

Turk and Dan high five.

J.D.: Very cleaver J.D.'s gay very funny. _One thing that many people don't know about my brother is, he bigs himself up as a fun loving party guy but in the end, give him a couple of beers, 9 times out of 10 he will puke. But on that very special time he doesn't puke he makes up for it._

We see Dan falling off the sidewalk we hear a crunch.

DAN: Are you ok?

J.D.: _He falls on his ass. _Am fine are YOU ok?

DAN: Just a little cramp.

Dan tries to get up but he screams in agony.

DAN: Ok a lot of cramp.

Intermission

We cut to Dan in the hospital bed with J.D. next to him.

J.D.: I can't believe you fell over.

DAN: Hey what's this am hooked to, I broke my leg.

J.D.: It's a hangover cure.

DAN: But I aren't hung-over.

J.D.: You soon will be. I'll be back with your results.

DAN: I've already told you I've broke my leg. You get paid all that money, give me a hearing thingy I'll take over from here.

J.D.: We need to see how serious it is. Get some rest.

DAN: But then how will I see all the cute nurses go by.

J.D.: Am sure you can sleep with one eye open.

J.D. starts walking away.

J.D.: _I know its going to sound really evil but a part of me is glad something like that happened, but the main part of me is worried that the break is a lot more serious that what he thinks. _

He walks over to the nurse's station to find Turk and Carla.

CARLA: How's he doing?

J.D.: Same old Dan you know, nothing will break his spirit.

CARLA: I could give it a go.

J.D.: No it's ok.

TURK: Baby you should have heard his leg snap.

CARLA: Thank you boppie for that mental image.

J.D.: Is Elliot in today?

CARLA: No she got the day off.

J.D.: Ok then. _Damn it. You see just because she only wants to be friends doesn't mean that I've stopped looking at her in that obvious yet allusive way._

Dr. Cox comes up and sees Dan in bed.

DR. COX: Oh goody look whose back.

J.D.: Be nice to him Dr. Cox he broke his leg.

DR. COX: Am sorry Peachy am I supposed to be sorry. Am I supposed to go out and buy him a bunch of flowers, or maybe a nice bunch grapes?

J.D.: I was just saying.

DR. COX: I hate your brother I hate him more than Dr. Kelso, I hate him more than that stupid show on television about those stupid friends I hate him even more than this hospital. (He smiles) No offence.

He walks away.

J.D.: None taken. _I think._

We cut to about two hours later, J.D. is sitting by Dan's bed. Dan is asleep.

J.D.: _It was crazy I mean it's not like he's going to loose his leg or anything but I was nervous as hell waiting on the results of the X-Ray. I think in the back of my mind I blamed myself for what happened to him even though I had nothing to do with it. By the way Dan isn't sleeping Dr. Cox came over and drugged him when Dan commented on his lovely brown curls._

Dr. Cox comes walking up.

J.D.: Are they the results.

He walks straight over to Dan and pours a cup of water on his face. He wakes up.

DR. COX: Rise and sine sunshine.

DAN: Did you drug me?

DR. COX: She did. (Pointing at J.D.) I got your test results. Do you want to do the honours newbie?

J.D.: No it's ok. _God I hope he's ok, when it's all said and done is he a good brother and I like him. Not…in…that way obviously._

Dr. Cox opens the envelope and takes the paper out.

DR. COX: And the winner is…

He looks down at the paper, his face turns from happy and jokey to serious.

DR. COX: Surgery.

J.D. closes his eyes.

J.D.: _Oh no._

DAN: Surgery, on a broken leg.

DR. COX: The bone requires surgery in order to heal properly.

J.D.: How much is that going to cost?

DR. COX: Standard price.

DAN: What's that then about $100?

DR. COX: I'd say its more in the region of $5000.

DAN: Oh. Ok then.

J.D.: What you can't afford that?

DR. COX: I'll leave you sisters alone.

He walks off.

DAN: Relax bro just loose change.

J.D.: $5000 is not loose change. Maybe to people like Bill Gates. Or…George Bush, people like us don't have $5000 loose change!

DAN: I do. I won the lottery last week.

J.D.: WHAT! _I hate him!_

End Credits


	14. My Rich Brother

Hey guys sorry for the long wait for a new one I have been so very busy. I had a great story for this but completely forgot what it was so your going to have to do with this. A change has been made to help reading, the beginning of a piece of speech is in **BOLD**. Hope you enjoy reading. Read and review please :)

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 14 My Rich Brother

We pick up where we left episode 13.

**J.D.:** _Ok so 8 seconds ago my brother who has been staying with me for a couple of days has just told me that he won the lottery a couple of weeks ago. Whatever you say be civilised and calm. _I can't believe you won the lottery and you haven't told me yet!

**DAN:** It never came up.

**J.D.:** What do you mean it never came up! That isn't something I should need to ask!

**DAN:** What's the first thing that I always say to you when I come to visit?

**J.D.:** _Damn it. _You ask me if I've won the lottery.

**DAN:** Damn right I do. So don't go shouting at me because I 'forgot' to tell you, you never asked.

**J.D.:** How much did you win?

**DAN:** Mother and I went halves on the ticket we both won just under $400,000.

**J.D.:** So you didn't win the jackpot.

**DAN:** No, do you really think if I won the jackpot I'd be here visiting you.

**J.D.:** What a loving brother you are.

**DAN:** I try my best.

**J.D.:** I still can't believe you didn't tell me.

**DAN:** Get over it.

**J.D.:** I'll be back to check up on you later.

J.D. starts to walk off.

**DAN:** Missing you already bro.

The Janitor stands at the foot of Dan's bed.

**JANITOR:** I heard you won the lottery.

**DAN:** Yeah.

**JANITOR:** I'm going to need a new mop.

**DAN: **Yeah sure. Anything for you buddy.

**JANITOR:** Always good to see you.

The Janitor walks off.

**DAN:** What a nice guy.

Opening Credits

We are at the nurse's station. J.D, Turk and Elliot are there.

**J.D.:** I can't believe my brother won the lottery and he didn't even bother to mention it.

**TURK:** What would you do if you won the lottery?

**ELLIOT:** Quit this lousy place and go live in the Bahamas.

**J.D.:** This place isn't that lousy.

**ELLIOT:** Name on good thing about it.

**J.D.:** Erm…you meet loads of interesting people.

**TURK:** Who have you met lately who you can class as interesting?

We cut to J.D. in a bar on his own he a clown sits next to him.

**CLOWN:** Hey.

**J.D.:** Hi.

We go back to the hospital.

**J.D.:** Well there was the clown.

**TURK:** That was in the bar not the hospital.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** Nothing gotta go.

J.D. rushes off.

**ELLIOT:** So what would you do?

**TURK:** I think I'd give the Todd some money to kick Dr. Kelso in the crotch just to see what would happen.

**ELLIOT:** Good call.

**TURK**: Yeah I thought so.

Turk's pager beeps.

**TURK:** Got to go.

Elliot goes into Dan's room.

**ELLIOT:** So how you doing?

**DAN:** Fine and dandy.

**ELLIOT:** I mean other than your crippled leg.

**DAN:** Yeah I got that?

**ELLIOT:** So why didn't you tell your brother?

**DAN:** It slipped my mind.

**ELLIOT:** Ok fair enough.

**DAN:** Can I tell you a secret?

**ELLIOT:** Yeah sure.

**DAN:** I didn't really win $400,000.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**DAN:** Yeah I won $3.2 million.

**ELLIOT:** I see.

**DAN:** Just don't tell J.D. ok?

He picks up a remote and turns on the television.

**DAN:** OOO Happy Days.

Elliot looks at Dan with a shocked expression.

Intermission

We come back to J.D. who is walking down a corridor.

**J.D.:** _What would I do if I won the lottery? _

We cut to The Todd walking up to Dr. Cox and kicking him in the crotch. Dr. Cox screams in agony. We go back to J.D.

**J.D.:** _Just to see what would happen. I can't believe he didn't tell me that he won the lottery. _

We see Dr. Cox coming up.

**J.D.:** _Oh no this is all I need._

J.D. smiles at Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** What the hell are you smiling about?

**J.D.:** Nothing I just…

**DR. COX:** Don't talk just follow.

**J.D.:** Where are we going?

**DR. COX:** What did I just say?

Dr. Cox leads J.D. to the window in Dan's room. He is asleep.

**DR. COX:** All day you have been moaning and bitching.

**J.D.:** But I…

**DR. COX:** Don't say you haven't because i've heard you. All day you have been moaning that he didn't tell you he won the lottery. Straight away you think of yourself. You don't give a though to your own brother who has been told he needs surgery on his leg.

**J.D.:** He's fine. You heard him before.

**DR. COX:** You know what I heard Gina I heard a man crying out for some sympathy. I heard a man who just wants to be told that he's going to be fine. But you know what newbie if you want to carry on moaning all day be my guest. Oh and by the way I'd buy a nuke and take out this craphole hospital and everything in it.

**J.D.:** What?

**DR. COX**: All I need are 6 lucky numbers. Hoping and praying Gina hoping and praying.

Dr. Cox leaves J.D. staring at his brother thought the window.

**J.D.:** _Dr. Cox was right, as always. Instead of comforting my brother I immediately blame him for something he's done. People can sometimes be so selfish they don't even realise it. Until some really scary man comes and points it out. _

**DAN:** You know you have to pay for full coverage from now on.

J.D. laughs and enters the room.

**DAN:** So you want to tell me why Mr. Scary doctor looked like he was fighting the urge to smash you through the window.

**J.D.:** I want to apologise for not being here for you. I was so pissed that you won the lottery and I didn't that I completely ignored your situation and focused on mine.

**DAN:** That's alright I mean it's not like this surgery is going to cost me an arm and a leg.

**J.D.:** It might cost you a leg. I know that deep down you are so scared about this surgery you try to sugar coat it with jokes, well it doesn't work with me. Not anymore.

**DAN:** What am I going to do if it goes wrong?

**J.D.:** Its not going to I promise you.

**DAN:** I may have screwed up my leg coming out to see you Johnny but it was worth it.

**J.D.:** Really?

**DAN:** No.

**J.D.:** I'm glad we connect like this.

We cut to Dan being taken down a corridor. As he is being taken down we hear J.D.'s voice.

**J.D.:** _Dan had the surgery. It went really well, no complications or anything. _

We cut to J.D. and Dan at the entrance.

**J.D.:** _I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I saw my brother but for some reason this goodbye was different to the others we have given each other over the years. _It was good seeing you again Dan.

**DAN:** That's because I'm great.

**J.D.:** You know what you're going to do with the money?

**DAN:** Probably take mum in for that back scraping she so badly needs.

**J.D.:** Can I have some?

**DAN:** No. See you.

**J.D.:** _Was worth an ask._

Dan walks off. But turns around again to face J.D.

**DAN:** By the way little brother I didn't really win 400000 or however much I told you I won.

**J.D.:** How did you pay for the surgery?

**DAN: **With the 4.1million I did win. Bye.

**J.D.:** Son of a b….

End Credits.


	15. My Ex Girlfriend

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 15 My Ex Girlfriend

J.D. is sitting in a bar allow.

**J.D.:** _There's nothing like finishing a very long day with a nice appletini alone. Of course the complete contrast is having a nice appletini alone only for it to be destroyed by an ex girlfriend sitting right next to you!_

Alex (from season 1) sits next to him and orders a drink.

**J.D.:** Hey Alex.

Alex looks at him with a confused look on her face.

**ALEX:** Do I know you?

**J.D.:** _Ok the worse thing in the world is having your lovely appletini destroyed by an ex girlfriend sitting right next to you! Only to find out that she doesn't even recognise you! _It's me J.D.

Alex still looks at him with a confused look on her face.

**J.D.:** From sacred heart.

**ALEX:** Oh yeah right J.D. from Sacred Heart I remember.

**J.D.:** _Still got it._ So how you been?

**ALEX:** Well I left Sacred Heart pretty much the day after you dumped me. I went to rehab got over my drug problem and now I'm a raging alcoholic.

J.D. looks at her shocked. She starts to laugh. J.D. starts to laugh to.

**ALEX:** I'm not kidding.

**J.D.:** _Wow._ So can I buy you a drink? _What?_

**ALEX:** Yeah sure why not.

We cut to about an hour later Alex and J.D. are laughing.

**ALEX:** I forgot how funny you are.

**J.D.:** Yeah most people do.

**ALEX:** It's a shame we never stayed together.

**J.D.:** _Ok this is getting a bit out of hand it was ok talking to her seeing how she is but now she might want the boyfriend talk. You need to get out now! _You want to go to dinner tomorrow night?

**ALEX:** Erm… yeah sure.

**J.D.:** _Why don't you ever listen to me?_

Opening credits

We start with Turk and J.D. sitting on the sofa in Turks apartment, they are watching television.

**J.D.:** So how are you and Carla?

**TURK:** Ok I guess she keeps talking about children.

**J.D.:** You ready yet?

**TURK:** Hell no!

**J.D.:** I have a bit of a problem chocolate bear.

**TURK:** Shoot.

**J.D.:** You remember Alex?

**TURK:** Alex? Was he the one who married Ashley?

**J.D.:** Well yes but not that Alex.

**TURK: **Who then? What was her last name?

**J.D.:** _Last name? I have no idea. Quick think you're normally good at this. _Han…son

**TURK:** Hanson

**J.D.:** Yes Alex Hanson.

**TURK:** Oh yeah the one who you nearly slept with.

**J.D.:** _Wow I'm good. _Yeah that one.

**TURK:** What about her?

**J.D.:** I kinda ran into her last night and asked her on a date tonight.

**TURK:** Personally I don't see the problem.

**J.D.:** I love Elliot.

**TURK:** So. You need to get over her and perhaps this is the best way to do it.

**J.D.:** Wait a minute. The first time I went out with Alex, Elliot got all jealous and that's the first time we hooked up. If I go out with Alex tonight and make sure Elliot knows. She might do something.

**TURK:** You should really listen to yourself at times.

**J.D.:** Got to go.

J.D. rushes out the room.

**TURK:** That kid is never going to get laid.

We cut to Elliot sitting on her couch reading a book, J.D. comes in. Elliot looks behind her.

**ELLIOT:** Hey.

**J.D.:** Hi.

**ELLIOT:** Aren't you at work?

**J.D.:** No am on call. Aren't you supposed to be at work?

**ELLIOT:** Yep I accidentally hit Dr. Cox in the face with a bed pan he sent me home.

**J.D.:** I see. I got a date tonight.

Elliot looks a bit hurt.

**ELLIOT:** Really? Who?

**J.D.:** You remember Alex?

**ELLIOT:** Alex Hanson?

**J.D.:** _What a guess. _Yes Alex Hanson.

**ELLIOT:** Are you crazy?

**J.D.:** What?

**ELLIOT:** She's a druggy.

**J.D.:** An ex druggy turned alcoholic.

**ELLIOT:** Do you ever listen to yourself?

**J.D.:** _No. _I don't see the problem.

**ELLIOT:** She isn't right for you.

**J.D.:** Who are you to say who's right for me or not?

**ELLIOT:** I'm trying to look out for you as a friend.

**J.D.:** You're just jealous.

**ELLIOT:** No I'm not.

**J.D.:** Yes you are you were jealous last time and you're jealous this time.

**ELLIOT:** Well you were stupid last time and you're even more stupid this time.

**J.D.:** Does that mean you're even more jealous this time?

**ELLIOT:** You're unbelievable.

Elliot storms into her room.

**J.D.:** _That didn't go well._

Intermission

We start with J.D. on his own in a restaurant waiting for Alex.

**J.D.:** _In a way I'm glad that I'm being forced to wait an hour in this busy restaurant full of judging people because it gives me a chance to think about this whole Elliot thing. Turk's right I should just get over Elliot and try and make something with Alex. I mean she may be a recovering drug addict and alcoholic, but nobodies perfect._

Alex comes up to the table and sits down roughly.

**ALEX:** Sorry I'm late.

**J.D.:** Your drunk aren't you?

**ALEX:** Perhaps just a little.

**J.D.:** Well that's just great.

**ALEX:** Relax I'm fine.

**J.D.:** How did you get so drunk?

**ALEX:** How do people normally get drunk?

**J.D.:** Why would you do this?

**ALEX:** Do what?

**J.D.:** Get so drunk on our first date.

**ALEX:** It isn't out first date.

**J.D.:** First new date.

**ALEX:** Every date is new.

**J.D.:** _Wow she's philosophical when she's drunk._

**ALEX:** I'm going to the bathroom I not be long.

Alex gets up and walks off in a drunken fashion.

**J.D.:** _How do I keep finding myself with girls like this?_

The Janitor comes out of nowhere.

**JANITOR:** How do you keep finding girls to go out with you?

**J.D.:** Not exactly what I was thinking. I need help with this one.

**JANITOR:** Why?

**J.D.:** She's an alcoholic who's drunk at the moment.

**JANITOR:** Well that makes a little more sense.

**J.D.:** Please help me out.

**JANITOR:** It's been 4 years how do you not get this?

**J.D.:** I'll make it worth your while.

**JANITOR:** How?

**J.D.:** Anything you want.

**JANITOR:** Your collection of squirrels.

**J.D.:** _Not my squirrels. _Ok fine.

**JANITOR:** Excellent.

J.D. gets up and hurries out the restaurant. The Janitor takes his seat. Alex comes back.

**ALEX:** Where's J.D.?

**JANITOR:** I am J.D. this is my real form.

**ALEX:** What?

**JANITOR:** You're obviously not that drunk.

**ALEX:** I've been drunker.

We go to Elliot's apartment we hear a knock on the door. Elliot walks over to it and answers. It's J.D.

**ELLIOT:** You have a key you know.

**J.D.:** I know but I thought this would be more of a dramatic entrance. And I think that damn Janitor took my keys.

J.D. walks in.

**ELLIOT:** How did your gate go?

**J.D.:** It didn't.

**ELLIOT:** Excuse me?

**J.D.:** I left.

**ELLIOT:** Why?

**J.D.:** She turned up drunk.

**ELLIOT**: So you just ran?

**J.D.:** Pretty much.

**ELLIOT:** Unlucky.

**J.D.:** Are we ok?

**ELLIOT:** Yeah we are fine.

**J.D.:** You sure?

**ELLIOT:** Yeah just one thing.

Elliot goes right up to J.D.

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**ELLIOT:** I wasn't jealous. Goodnight.

Elliot walks to her bedroom.

**J.D.:** Goodnight.

He watches he go into her bedroom.

**J.D.:** _It's funny how the same situation can lead to two completely different scenarios. The first time I ended things with Alex, Elliot and me, well you know and this time nothing. A great philosopher once said everything happens for a reason. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with Elliot. Maybe me 'dumping' her and breaking her heart was the right thing to do even though it doesn't seem so this minute._

We cut to J.D. in the hospital.

**J.D.:** _Weather or not it was meant to be or not life always makes sure you find out. In this case I just hope its sooner rather than later._

The Janitor comes up to him and hands him his keys.

**JANITOR:** Thanks for your army.

**J.D.:** No problem. _I'll have them back someway._

End Credits


	16. My Homosexual Tendencies

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 16 My Homosexual Tendencies

We start with J.D. in his apartment.

**J.D.:** _It's not very often that I got the apartment to myself. Elliot is at work it's just me on my own relaxing. _

Elliot comes bursting in.

**ELLIOT:** Unbelievable.

**J.D.:** _Peace shattered. _What's up?

**ELLIOT:** I'm just sick of Dr. Cox riding me all the time.

**J.D.:** That's naughty.

**ELLIOT:** Not in the mood J.D.

**J.D.:** I thought you were at work today.

**ELLIOT:** I was my shift finished.

**J.D.:** _Damn it. Oh well at least I get to spend the day with Elliot._

**ELLIOT:** Weren't you supposed to be at work today?

J.D. looks at his watch.

**J.D.:**_ I knew there was something I forgot._ Er… No.

**ELLIOT:** Yes you are I saw your name on the board.

**J.D.:** Hey what the hell is that? (J.D points behind her.)

_Elliot looks behind her J.D. grabs his jacket and runs out the room. Elliot only turns around once the door has been slammed shut._

**ELLIOT:** J.D.?

Opening Credits

We are in the hospital J.D. rushes in and bumps into The Todd knocking them both down. The Todd ends up on top of J.D.

**J.D.:** You going to buy me dinner first?

**TODD:** Who needs dinner?

**J.D.:** Ok that's enough.

J.D. gets up and walks into Dr. Kelso.

**DR. KELSO:** Dr. Dorian you're late.

**J.D.:** I've been here for ages sir.

**DR. KELSO:** I had Ted stand outside waiting for you so I know for a fact your lying.

**TED:** It was a lot of fun.

**J.D.:** I bet it was.

**DR. KELSO:** Consider this your first and last warning.

**J.D.:** Yes sir.

Dr. Kelso walks off leaving J.D. and Ted.

**TED:** Want to go get a beer?

**J.D:** I've got to work Ted.

**TED:** I've heard that before.

J.D. walks from Ted and straight into Turk.

**J.D.:** _Jesus it's like a gauntlet._

**TURK:** I see you got over Elliot finally.

**J.D.:** What?

**TURK:** Well you have been here like what 8 seconds and already you have had Todd lie on top of you and been ask on a man date.

**J.D.:** What are you getting at?

**TURK:** You must be throwing out a few signals there.

**J.D.:** I'm not gay.

**TURK:** Who you trying to convince me or yourself.

Carla playfully hits Turk.

**CARLA:** Leave Bambi alone.

**J.D.:** Thank you Carla.

**CARLA:** It's not his fault he has homosexual tendencies.

**J.D.:** I do not have homosexual tendencies.

Dr. Cox comes up.

**DR. COX:** Good morning Kylie.

**J.D.:** Dr. Cox do you think I'm gay?

**DR. COX:** Ok. This was my own fault here I said good morning which just opened you to an open conversation. Now you have asked me a question I guess I have to answer. No I don't think your gay.

**J.D.:** Thank you Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** (Sarcastically) You're a lesbian.

**J.D.:** _It's so nice to work in a hospital where you are liked and respected. _

We cut to J.D. is eating on his own in the cafeteria.

**J.D.:** _It's not exactly been the best of day. I had my piece shattered by walking angels (sigh) god I wish I could get laid. By a women! A very beautiful woman! _

Turk comes up.

**TURK:** What up J-Dizzle.

**J.D.:** (Sad) Hey brown bear.

**TURK:** What's up?

**J.D.:** I'm getting to grips with my new found sexuality.

**TURK:** You do realise that we were just joking right?

**J.D.:** Yeah I know.

**TURK:** Although it does make sense.

**J.D.:** What?

**TURK:** Well you 'loved' Elliot before then when you finally get her you just dump her.

**J.D.:** Your point?

**TURK:** No point just doesn't make sense.

**J.D.:** Yeah thanks for pointing that out.

**TURK:** I got to go don't worry about it, your not gay.

**J.D.:** Thanks.

**TURK:** Bi-Sexual at least.

Turk leaves. The Todd takes over his seat.

**TODD:** So how about that dinner.

**J.D.:** Gotta go.

J.D. quickly leaves.

Intermission

We join J.D. at the nurses' station.

**J.D.:** _Ok so many I do have a few homosexual tendencies but so does every man._

Dr. Kelso walks by.

**DR. KELSO:** Keep up Ted.

Ted walks past.

**TED:** Just one phone call that's all it takes.

**J.D.:** _Ok so maybe Dr. Kelso or Ted don't._

The Todd walks by.

**TODD:** Hey J.D. how's your penis?

**J.D.:** _The Todd doesn't count he's gay all over._

Turk walks by.

**TURK:** I am on fire in surgery.

He is joined by Carla who gives him a big kiss.

**J.D.:** _Turk is married he can't have any homosexual tendencies._

Dr. Cox comes up.

**DR. COX:** Well hello Samantha. Instead of looking like your doing nothing at all you could look at Mr. Black who needs a colonic irrigation.

**J.D.:** Super.

**DR. COX:** I ask you because you're used to that sort of thing.

**J.D.:** Ok that's it's I've had it.

**DR. COX:** Excuse me.

**J.D.:** Maybe I do have a few homosexual tendencies but there's nothing wrong with that. At least I'm not a complete jackass like you Dr. Cox. Or a big meanie like Dr. Kelso. Or a wimp like Ted. Or an arrogant bighead like Turk. If I need homosexual tendencies to not be like that then I would happily have some.

J.D. walks away in a huff.

**DR. COX:** Wow when did Suzanne get some stones?

Nurse Roberts comes out of nowhere.

**NURSE ROBERTS:** What I miss anything good?

We go to J.D. who is alone in a patience's room.

**J.D.:** _Ok maybe I feel a little guilty about ripping everybody but still they got me so pissed off I just needed to get it all off my chest. I feel a lot better._

He looks down at the patience and smiles.

**MR. BLACK:** You're cute.

J.D. looks horrified.

**J.D.:** I just need to… check… on… anything.

He leaves the room quickly.

**J.D.:** _Why cant women pick up my signals._

Turk comes up.

**TURK:** Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry. We shouldn't have taken the joke as far as we did.

**J.D.:** Its ok.

They start walking towards the nurses' station.

**TURK:** We know you're not gay and I apologise on behalf of everybody. Apart from Dr. Cox.

**J.D.:** _Shocker._ Well its ok just don't let it happen again. Besides I can't be gay I'm madly in love with Elliot.

Just as J.D. said that Elliot comes through the entrance. Turk sees this and chocks. J.D. turns around to see Elliot standing there stunned.

**J.D.:** Elliot i…

Elliot quickly leaves.

**TURK:** Dude that's just unlucky.

J.D. looks up and deeply sighs.

**J.D.:** _Damn it. That might come up tonight._

End Credits


	17. My Perfect Day

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 17 My Perfect Day

We start with J.D. lying in bed looking up at the ceiling.

**J.D.:** _Ok so yesterday wasn't exactly a very good day. I was called gay by many of my friends and Dr. Cox. I got in touch with my homosexual tendencies and I accidentally told Elliot I'm madly in love with her. Sure she knew that I like her but when it comes to this love is such a powerful word. Lucky for me by the time I got home last night she was already in bed. Unlucky for me she is on the same shift as I am today. But I suppose that gives us a chance to talk about things. I have a feeling today is going to be a good day; it can't be as bad as it was yesterday. _

We see J.D. put some crumpets in a toaster. He opens the fridge and sees there's no butter.

**J.D.:** _Damn it._

We see J.D. enter a shop. We cut to him at the counter he places a tub of butter on it.

**SHOP OWNER:** $.59

J.D. puts his hand in his pocket and looks worries, he takes the pocket out to show it has a big hole init.

**J.D.:** _Damn it. _Don't suppose you could let me off just this once.

**SHOP OWNER:** I'll start a tap.

We see J.D. enter his apartment to loads of smoke.

**J.D.:** What the hell.

We see the toaster smoking. We cut to 3 crumpets on a plate, burnt to a crisp. They still have butter on them. J.D. takes a bite. He swallows it and immediately looks like he's going to throw up. We cut to J.D. over a toilet throwing up.

**J.D.:** _Yep it's going to be a good day._

Opening credits

We start with J.D. about to walk into the hospital. He walks into the door and starts rubbing his nose. The janitor appears out of nowhere.

**JANITOR:** The doors broken you can open it.

Nurse Roberts walks up the ramp the janitor opens the door that J.D. just hit for her.

**J.D.:** I thought you said the door was broken.

**JANITOR:** It is. For you.

J.D. rushes in the hospital to find Turk and Carla talking at the nurses' station.

**TURK:** What up dogg.

**J.D.:** Hey.

**TURK:** What's up?

**CARLA:** What did you do to Elliot?

**TURK:** He accidentally told her he's madly in love with her.

**CARLA:** She knew that.

**TURK:** Obviously not.

**J.D.:** Do you know where she is?

**CARLA:** Sorry bambi I haven't seen her for ages.

**J.D.:** Damn it I need to talk to her.

**CARLA:** I'm sure you'll see her around.

**J.D.:** I hope so.

**TURK:** So how did she take it?

**J.D.:** I have no idea.

**CARLA:** Find her and talk to her.

J.D. walks off to find Elliot.

**TURK:** Everything should be ok between them.

Elliot comes up.

**ELLIOT:** Hey guys.

**CARLA:** What are you doing here?

**ELLIOT:** I work here.

**CARLA:** You need to find J.D.

**ELLIOT:** Why?

**TURK:** He's looking for you.

**ELLIOT:** So.

**CARLA:** I think you need to talk about things.

**ELLIOT:** Like what?

**TURK:** I think you know what.

**ELLIOT:** I just want to forget about everything and get through today ok.

She walks off.

**TURK:** If we ever get like that promise you will shoot me.

**CARLA:** Won't even have to find twice baby.

We go to J.D. who sees Dr. Cox writing on a chart.

**J.D.:** Dr. Cox?

He puts his chart up to hide his face, J.D. goes up to him.

**J.D.:** Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** He's not here.

**J.D.:** I need your help.

**DR. COX:** Well that surprises me Melody.

**J.D.:** I accidentally told Elliot I love her.

**DR. COX:** So.

**J.D.:** So now I don't know what to do.

**DR. COX:** You could start by leaving.

**J.D.:** Thanks you're always a great help to me.

He starts to leave.

**DR. COX:** Newbie.

J.D. turns back around and looks at him.

**DR. COX:** Find her, talk to her and sort your whole relationship out.

**J.D.:** Thanks.

**DR. COX:** Blow it out your ass Julie.

Intermission

J.D. is walking down the corridors still searching for Elliot. He sees Dr. Kelso.

**J.D.:** Dr. Kelso.

**DR. KELSO:** What?

**J.D.:** Have you seen Elliot around?

**DR. KELSO:** Who the hell is Elliot?

**J.D.:** Dr. Reid?

**DR. KELSO:** Erm…

**J.D.:** Forget it.

He walks off still trying to find Elliot. We stick with Dr. Kelso because after a couple of seconds Elliot comes up.

**ELLIOT:** Hey Dr. Kelso.

**DR. KELSO:** What is it sweetheart?

**ELLIOT:** Have you seen J.D.?

**DR. KELSO:** Who?

**ELLIOT:** John Dorian.

**DR. KELSO:** I don't know a John Dorian.

**ELLIOT:** Ok.

Elliot walks off in the opposite direction of J.D.

We cut to J.D. who is with Turk in the café.

**TURK:** So you find Elliot?

**J.D.:** No it's like she's invisible.

**TURK:** I've seen her like 4 times today.

**J.D.:** Well lucky you.

**TURK:** Buddy I got to go I have a circumcision to do.

**J.D.:** Have fun with that.

Turk walks away.

**J.D.:** _This day didn't start off the best and it hasn't exactly got any better._

J.D. gets up and slips. His food goes all over him. The janitor appears over him.

**JANITOR:** Just thank yourself lucky that the food went over you and not my nice clean floor.

The janitor walks off.

**J.D.:** _I'm hurt. _

We go to J.D. who is dusting himself off in a corridor.

**J.D.:** _As crappy as yesterday was and as crappy as today has been I still have a chance to make it good. In fact I'm going to make sure that today is great. In fact I'm going to make it perfect. I just need to find Elliot. _

We go to Elliot who is hunting J.D. herself.

**ELLIOT:** Jesus he's got to be around here somewhere.

She bumps into the Todd.

**THE TODD:** Whoa hey how you doing?

**ELLIOT:** Have you seen J.D.?

**THE TODD:** He shouldn't be the only thing you're looking for.

**ELLIOT:** I've got to go.

She quickly leaves The Todd.

We go to the nurses' station where J.D. is bummed out. Turk and Carla are present.

**TURK:** You didn't see her at all?

**J.D.:** Not once. I've been here for 9 hours and I can't find her. If we were playing hide and seek she would have a new world record.

**TURK:** That reminds me it's my turn tomorrow.

**J.D.:** Yeah I know dogg.

They high 5.

**J.D.:** I'll see you guys tomorrow.

**CARLA:** You can talk to her at home bambi.

**J.D.:** Yeah yeah.

J.D. leaves the hospital and fins his scooter on the floor broken.

**J.D.:** What the…

The janitor appears behind him.

**JANITOR:** Yeah sorry about that.

**J.D.:** What happened?

**JANITOR:** There was an accident.

**J.D.:** _Great._

We cut to J.D. running after the bus but he doesn't get there in time. As soon as he stops its starts raining heavily. He looks up at the sky.

**J.D.:** _You got to be kidding me. _

We cut to J.D. and Elliot's apartment. J.D. comes in completely soaked. Elliot is already there sitting on the sofa she turns around and laughs.

**ELLIOT:** What happen to you?

**J.D.:** I miss the bus.

**ELLIOT:** What happened to your scooter?

We cut to J.D. imagination.

We see a van knocking over a scooter then repeatedly running over it. The Janitor gets out the van and looks down at the scooter.

**JANITOR:** That should do it.

We come back to reality.

**J.D.:** I have no idea.

**ELLIOT:** Rough day.

**J.D.:** You have no idea.

J.D. goes and sits on the sofa next to Elliot.

**ELLIOT:** Tomorrow will be better.

**J.D.:** I thought today would be.

**ELLIOT:** Well I promise tomorrow will be better.

**J.D.:** How can you do that?

**ELLIOT:** By doing this.

Elliot lunges forward and starts kissing J.D. who starts kissing back. They stand up while still kissing. They head into a bedroom and close the door behind them. We zoom in on the door when we go through it Elliot and J.D. are lying together in bed kissing.

**ELLIOT:** So how was that?

**J.D.:** Easily the best part of my day.

**ELLIOT:** Me to.

They both smile at each other and start kissing again. The camera pans upwards.

End credits


	18. My New Old Relationship

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 18 My New Old Relationship

We start much like we did last episode with J.D. staring at the ceiling.

**J.D.:** _It's amazing how different you feel after a night of sex. There's nothing better than the morning after the night you have had sex for the first time in ages. In fact scratch that there's nothing better than the morning after the night you have had sex for the first time in ages and it's with a beautiful smart funny girl who you are completely crazy about. That is unless…_

The camera zooms out to show J.D. and Elliot in J.D.'s bed together.

**J.D.:** _…you have spent last night with somebody else in a single bed. In fact the only way I know its morning is the fact that it's light. _

We see Elliot moving. She opens her eyes sees J.D. and smiles.

**ELLIOT:** Good morning.

**J.D.:** Is it morning.

**ELLIOT:** Sleep well?

We go back to the middle of the night Elliot is sound asleep, J.D. is wide awake looking at Elliot. We go back to the present.

**J.D.:** Like a rock.

**ELLIOT:** Makes me wish we didn't have to go to work today.

**J.D.:** Speaking of which we are going to be late.

**ELLIOT:** Yeah we better go.

Elliot and J.D. get out of bed. As they are getting dressed the following conversation takes place.

**J.D.:** So what made you change your mind?

**ELLIOT:** When I found out just how much you liked me I got thinking. The only times I've been happy in the past 4 years was when I was with you.

**J.D.:** Wow.

**ELLIOT:** Yeah wow.

We cut to Elliot and J.D. walking into the hospital hand in hand.

**J.D.:** _When you work in a place like a hospital you wouldn't believe how fast things get around. By the time we stepped 2 feet in the hospital almost everybody knew. Of course the main reason for that was Nurse Roberts._

We cut to a dream sequence of a plane going over the hospital with a trail behind it saying 'J.D. and Elliot slept together'. We go back to J.D. and Elliot standing in the hospital entrance with everybody watching them.

**J.D.:** _Of course not everybody was as happy as Elliot and I. _

Dr. Cox comes up.

**DR. COX:** Will you two knock it off and get to work. You're only going to end up verbally destroying each other tomorrow anyway.

He walks off.

**J.D.:** Will not.

Opening Credits

Elliot and J.D. are at the nurse's station. Dr. Cox comes walking up.

**DR. COX:** Have you two done any work since you got here 10 minutes ago?

**J.D.:** Pretty much.

**DR. COX:** Now newbie I know your excited you finally found a girl interested in same sex relationships and Barbie I know your excited that you finally got the courage to finally come out the closet but there are sick people here who need treating so get to work.

He walks off.

**ELLIOT:** I'll see you at lunch then?

**J.D.:** Yeah see you soon.

They kiss. Elliot walks off.

**CARLA:** So it finally happened for you two?

**J.D.:** Yeah everything is great.

**CARLA:** Just don't screw it up this time ok bambi.

**J.D.:** How exactly could I do that?

**CARLA:** You'll find a way you always do.

**J.D.:** Thank you for the great pick me up.

J.D. walks off.

**J.D.:** _I should be offended by what Carla just said but the truth is nothing could spoil today for me. I'm just in one of those moods._

He bumps into the janitor.

**JANITOR:** I hear you and blonde doctor are together.

**J.D.:** Yes, yes we are.

**JANITOR:** I hope you know this means war.

**J.D.:** Excuse me?

**JANITOR:** I'm going to take you down.

The janitor walks off.

**J.D.:** _Absolutely nothing could spoil today._

We cut to J.D. and Turk at the café.

**TURK:** Dude your crazy.

**J.D.:** What?

**TURK:** You're not in a normal relationship.

**J.D.:** Why not brown bear?

**TURK:** You have known her for years; she is your best women friend. Granted you don't have many women friends but she is the best one. You have slept with her more times than a millipede can count on his legs.

**J.D.:** Up high for that one dogg.

J.D. and Turk high five.

**TURK:** That's what I'm talking about. But dude your not just in a normal relationship your in a marriage.

**J.D.:** She wouldn't be thinking this would she?

**TURK:** She's a woman now she has found a man all she will be thinking about is marriage and babies.

**J.D.:** You sure know women.

**TURK:** Point is man; watch out for her, if she gets to clingy run, run for the hills.

**J.D.:** Turk it's taken me 4 years to where I am now and you know what. It's been worth the wait.

**TURK:** Well I'm glad that's how you feel. Enjoy it while its lasts. Hey baby.

Carla and Elliot come walking up they both give their men a kiss.

**CARLA:** What have you two been talking about?

**J.D.:** You know the usual.

**TURK:** Real man stuff.

**CARLA:** Well anyway I think we should give these two a moment alone.

**TURK:** Why?

**CARLA:** Just get your ass over here.

Carla and Turk leave.

**ELLIOT:** I think we need to talk.

**J.D.:** About what?

**ELLIOT:** About us.

**J.D.:** _Run, run for the hills._

Intermission

Turk is walking down a corridor when J.D. comes running up behind him.

**TURK:** What up vanilla bear?

**J.D.:** Dude you were right.

**TURK:** With what it happens a lot?

**J.D.:** Elliot wants marriage and babies.

**TURK:** What happened?

**J.D.:** After you and Carla left she said that we needed to talk about us and she sounded pretty serious.

**TURK:** What did you say?

**J.D.:** Nothing after that The Todd came up and was hanging around for about 20minutes. Just couldn't get rid of him he's like a damn Labrador.

**TURK:** What are you going to do?

**J.D.:** I don't know I was kind of hoping you could help me out with it.

**TURK:** Well you have two choices either you take your most extreme sacrifice or you dump her.

**J.D.:** Couldn't I just tell her that I want us to go slower?

**TURK:** Are you crazy?

**J.D.:** What's the worst that could happen?

We go to J.D. and Elliot's apartment.

**J.D.:** I think we should go a little slower.

Elliot slaps him across the face and runs into her room crying. We go back to Turk and J.D.

**J.D.:** I see. I don't want to dump her.

**TURK:** You ready to get married.

**J.D.:** No but Elliot isn't like that we have only slept together once last night. Wait twice no I lost count. She isn't going to go from that to marriage this quickly.

**TURK:** Who are you trying to convince. I've got to go Carla and I are going out to dinner. Tell me how it goes.

**J.D.:** Ok catch you later my brother.

**TURK:** I'll holler.

**J.D.:** _I've only been with her 18 hours and already I'm wondering weather or not it's going to work. There is something seriously wrong with me. In the end if me and Elliot are meant to be everything will work out. I sure hope they do. _Hey Elliot.

Elliot comes up.

**ELLIOT:** Hey.

They kiss.

**ELLIOT:** I really need to talk to you later.

**J.D.:** Yeah I'm looking forward to it.

**ELLIOT:** I'll see you at home.

**J.D.:** Yeah. _Unfortunately I got off work in like 10 minutes so it doesn't leave me much time to prepare how to say what I'm going to say. Whatever it is I'm going to say._

We cut to J.D. on his scooter.

**J.D.:** _If Elliot wants to take things fast then let it be. I'm just so glad that I can finally call her my girlfriend. And who knows one day she may be Mrs. Elliot Dorian. Poor thing._

We cut to J.D. sitting on his couch.

**J.D.:** _In the end I just hope that tonight we can use Elliot's bed. _

Elliot comes in.

**ELLIOT:** Hey.

**J.D.:** (Squeaky voice) Hey.

**ELLIOT:** You ready for that talk?

**J.D.:** You betcha.

Elliot joins J.D. on the couch.

**J.D.:** So what's on your mind?

**ELLIOT:** Us.

**J.D.:** What about us?

**ELLIOT:** We are living together if we become a couple we will be skipping major major steps and it scares me.

**J.D.:** Why?

**ELLIOT:** I've scared people off in the past by going to fast and I don't want to ruin this.

**J.D.:** Trust me. Nothing you could possibly do or say will ruin this, I have been waiting to long for this for it to be ruined that easy.

**ELLIOT:** I just want to go slow with our relationship not rush into anything. Is that ok?

**J.D.:** Totally.

**ELLIOT:** Great.

They kiss.

**ELLIOT:** Come on lets go to bed.

**J.D.:** Its only 7:30.

**ELLIOT:** So.

**J.D.:** I'm not tired.

**ELLIOT:** Who said anything about sleeping?

Elliot seductively smiles at J.D. gets up and heads towards J.D.'s room.

**J.D.:** _That's what I'm talking about._

He gets up and rushes into his room.

End Credits


	19. My Routine

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 19 My Routine

J.D. is walking into the hospital.

**J.D.:** _Since I began working at Sacred Heart I've picked up a routine. You know the same thing happens in the same place each day. My day starts with Turk and Carla arguing over something their going to later apologise for._

**TURK:** All I'm saying if your brother wants to stay with us he isn't having J.D.'s old room.

**CARLA:** Why not?

**TURK:** Because that's going to be my Brady Bunch room.

**J.D.:** _Elliot will put her foot in her mouth when talking to a patient._

J.D. walks past the Elliot at the bed of a patient.

**ELLIOT:** So you're here to have your moustache removed?

The patient is revealed as a 40 year old women.

**PATIENT**: What moustache?

**ELLIOT**: Oh my god I'm so sorry.

**J.D.:** _Dr. Cox will great me in his own very special way._

**DR. COX:** Good morning Monica lets not kill anybody today. Whada say?

Dr. Cox walks off without an answer.

**J.D.:** _Dr. Kelso will try and break Ted's spirit._

Dr. Kelso and Ted pass J.D.

**DR. KELSO:** When was the last time you had a day off Ted?

**TED**: 1989 why?

**DR. KELSO:** Would you like one?

**TED:** Yes sir very much so.

**DR. KELSO:** Tough.

They walk off.

**J.D.:** _And the janitor will find someway to piss me off. _

J.D. carries on walking down the corridor without anything happening to him.

**J.D.:** _Well 4 out of 5 weren't bad._

J.D. puts his foot in a mop bucket and flies across the corridor while holding onto the mop; he crashes against a wall where the janitor is waiting for him. The janitor starts laughing.

**JANITOR:** That was great I'll give you 8 for your technical and 10 for your perfect landing. See you later scooter.

He takes his mop and bucket leaving J.D. on the floor.

**J.D.:** _I hate my routine._

Opening credits

We start with J.D. rubbing his head at the nurses' station. Elliot comes up.

**ELLIOT:** What happened?

**J.D.:** That damn janitor is out to get me.

**ELLIOT:** Please he's the nicest man in the world

**J.D.:** The man is insane.

Elliot's pager beeps.

**ELLIOT:** I've got to go I'll see you later honey.

**J.D.:** Bye bye babe.

They kiss, Elliot walks off.

**CARLA:** Wow. Honey, babe you to are right there aren't you.

**J.D.:** Right where?

**CARLA:** Relationship.

**J.D.:** Yeah, but Elliot doesn't want to go to fast.

**CARLA:** Your sleeping together you live with each other and you have been dating for what a week. What do you two class as fast!

**J.D.:** It's pretty complicated. Besides am happy the way things are.

**CARLA:** Good bambi. I'm happy for you.

**J.D.:** I'll see you later.

J.D. walks off we follow him.

**J.D.:** _As weird as it sounds a conversation like that goes on everyday at the same place at roughly the same time. Sometimes I wish I could change my typical routine into something else, anything else. At about this time Dr. Cox will call me a girls name, tell me I'm slacking and I need to get more work done._

**DR. COX:** Will you stop daydreaming Mary-Kate and get to work. You're slacking too much.

**J.D.:** _Unfortunately some things will never change._

We cut to J.D., Elliot, Carla and Turk eating lunch in the café.

**TURK:** I had this patience today had the hairiest lip you have ever seen.

**CARLA:** So.

**TURK:** 40 year old women shouldn't be that hairy.

J.D. purposefully sighs loudly to get everybody's attention.

**TURK:** What's wrong dogg?

**J.D.:** You ever get the feeling that your life has become to predictable.

**TURK:** I would never predicted I would be operating on big foot today.

**J.D.:** You know what I mean. Yesterday we ate lunch here and today we ate lunch here and tomorrow I'm predicting we will be eating here to.

**ELLIOT:** Where else are we going to eat lunch J.D. this is the only café.

**J.D.:** We don't even need to be eating lunch. We could be doing something completely different.

**ELLIOT:** Like what?

We cut to J.D., Elliot, Carla and Turk standing in a line at the entrance of a theme park

**J.D.:** Now that's what I'm talking about.

**ELLIOT:** You want to go to a theme park for lunch?

**J.D.:** Just a few hours.

**CARLA:** You do realise we are suppose to be at work.

**TURK:** But baby a bouncy castle!

**CARLA:** Ok if you kids want to go blow off work you can but I need to get back I have a massive stack of papers that need sorting.

**ELLIOT:** Yeah I better go to. Basically I don't like getting in trouble.

**J.D.:** Cover for me yeah?

**ELLIOT:** Ok but you owe me.

**J.D.:** Owe you like a thousand.

The couples both kiss.

**TURK:** See you later baby. I'll race you.

Turk starts running. J.D. follows after a mini delay.

**J.D.:** Hey no fair you got a head start.

**ELLIOT:** Our boys sure grow up fast don't they?

Elliot and Carla share a laugh as they walk away.

Intermission

We start with Turk and J.D. jumping on a bouncy castle.

**J.D.:** _As I jumped as high as I could I thought about how good change is. Normally at this moment in time I'd be taking a lot of crap from Dr. Cox but instead here I am, seconds away from puking up._ Dude I think we better take a break.

**TURK:** I think your right.

J.D. and Turk get out and start walking around.

**TURK:** I was about 5 jumps away from chucking up.

**J.D.:** I was 3 but I had a bigger lunch.

**TURK:** So what do you want to do now J-Dizzle?

**J.D.:** I don't know what do you want to do?

**TURK:** No man this is your idea you pick the next activity.

**J.D.:** What about the big rollercoaster.

**TURK:** If you want to puke that badly we can go back on the bouncy castle.

**J.D.:** Not worried are you?

**TURK:** Yeah but about you. You know more than anybody you cant do these sorts of things.

**J.D.:** Well its time I broke out of that routine and started a new one.

**TURK:** Ok then. But I'm taking my umbrella just in case.

**J.D.:** _Although my routine has changed others will still be the same._

We cut to Elliot who is with a patient

**ELLIOT:** Looks like your breast reduction surgery went perfectly.

**PATIENT:** I didn't go in for breast reduction surgery.

**ELLIOT:** Oh poopy.

Dr. Cox comes walking up.

**DR. COX:** Barbie have you seen Ginger?

**ELLIOT:** No he's not in today.

**DR. COX:** Its great who you know I was talking about but he is in I've seen him.

**ELLIOT:** I sent him home.

**DR. COX:** Why?

**ELLIOT:** He was ill.

**DR. COX:** Now what am I going to do for fun.

Dr. Cox walks off talking to himself. We go back to Turk and J.D. who are upside down on a rollercoaster.

**TURK:** Now remember don't close your eyes the more you can see the better.

**J.D.:** Isn't the ride supposed to be moving?

**TURK:** Am sure it's just a feature of the ride.

We zoom out to see the rollercoaster is stuck at the top of a loop de loop.

**J.D.:** _Turns out that the rollercoaster was stuck and me and Turk spent the next 3 hours upside down. By the time we got down out faces were completely purple._

We cut to the next day. J.D. and Turk go into the hospital looking depressed and ill.

**TURK:** Dude next time you ask for a change I'm going to kick you in the crotch and run.

Turk goes over to talk to Carla.

**J.D.:** _Yesterday taught me something. Routine is there for a reason. In the end maybe Turk and Carla arguing over nothing…_

**CARLA:** For the last time J.D.'s room isn't going to become your Brady Boys room.

**TURK:** Why not?

**CARLA:** Because it's going to be my home office.

**TURK:** What do you need a home office for? You're a nurse!

**J.D.:** …_Elliot constantly putting her foot in her mouth…_

J.D. walks past Elliot who is talking to a patient and a visitor. In fact it's a mirror of the first scene.

**ELLIOT:** Don't worry sir your mum is going to be fine.

**VISITOR:** She's my wife.

Elliot closes her eyes and hides her face with her clipboard.

**J.D.:** _…Dr. Cox saying hello in his own unique way…_

**DR. COX:** Good morning newbie it's good to see you have your PMT under control this month.

**J.D.:** _…Dr. Kelso breaking Ted's very fragile spirit…_

**DR. KELSO:** How much are you getting paid Ted?

**TED:** Not nearly enough.

**DR. KELSO:** Well to bad I need to take 10 off your wage.

**TED:** Why?

**DR. KELSO:** Since when do I need a reason?

**J.D.:** _…Poor Ted. Even the janitor's daily annoyance is welcome. Because in the end a nice familiar routine helps the world go around…_

J.D. bumps into the janitor.

**JANITOR:** Just to let you know I got nothing no prank today I'm afraid.

**J.D.:** What no you got to do something.

**JANITOR:** Alright.

The janitor hits J.D. over the head with his mop. J.D. falls to the floor.

**J.D.:** _Good bless routines._

End Credits


	20. My Friends Big Decision

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 20 My Best Friends Big Decision

J.D. is lying in bed next to Elliot.

**J.D.:** _Me and Elliot have been together for nearly a month now. Its been a great month but I have the feeling that something is bothering her. _

Elliot sits bolt up and screams.

**J.D.:** _I don't know what possible gave me that idea._

She lies back down staring at the ceiling much like J.D. is.

**J.D.:** What's wrong?

**ELLIOT:** I had a bad dream.

**J.D.:** Again that's like the second time this week. And it's only Tuesday.

**ELLIOT:** Yeah I know.

**J.D.:** What was it about this time?

**ELLIOT:** You were trying to choke me.

**J.D.:** Another sex dream.

**ELLIOT:** Yeah.

**J.D.:** _Luckily Turk and Carla's relationship has been going great recently._

We go to Turk and Carla who are lying in bed. Carla is wide awake. Turk suddenly bolts up and screams.

**CARLA:** What's up this time boppie?

**TURK:** Oh god it was awful. I dreamt that Sanford and son never existed.

**CARLA:** Don't worry baby it exists.

**TURK:** But still. I don't want to ever dream anything like that again.

**CARLA:** But The Brady Bunch that never existed.

Turk screams.

Opening Credits

We start with Turk and J.D. talking at the nurses' station.

**TURK:** Then she said that the Brady Bunch didn't exist.

**J.D.:** Don't even say that again.

**TURK:** I know I had to restrain myself from putting a pillow on her face. Anyway how are you and Elliot doing?

**J.D.:** I don't know I have a sneaky feeling that something is bothering her.

**TURK:** Any idea what?

**J.D.:** No not really.

**TURK:** That sucks man.

**J.D.:** I'm sure it's nothing.

Dr. Cox walks in.

**J.D.:** Good morning Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** I know its morning newbie.

**J.D.:** I was just trying to be nice.

**DR. COX:** Well stop it. I hate it.

Dr. Cox walks off. Carla comes behind the two.

**CARLA:** Bambi do you mind giving us some time alone.

**J.D.:** Yeah sure. (Whispering to Turk) If she ever doubts the Brady Bunch again send her to me.

**TURK:** You won't be needed.

J.D. goes off.

**TURK:** What's up baby?

**CARLA:** I've been thinking.

**TURK:** Whenever you start a sentence with I've been thinking it's never good.

**CARLA:** I want a baby.

**TURK: **We have been over this before I'm not ready yet.

**CARLA:** Just think about it please. At least promise me that.

**TURK:** Ok I'll think about.

Turk walks off.

**TURK:** (Quietly to himself) I think I know where my brain will take me.

We cut to J.D. and Dr. Cox.

**J.D.:** I was wondering if you could help me.

**DR. COX:** It depends with what it is.

**J.D.:** I think there's something bothering Elliot but I don't know what to do.

**DR. COX:** Maybe you should talk to her see what the problem is.

**J.D.:** _No girls name no telling me to blow it out my ass. _Are you drunk?

**DR. COX:** No why?

**J.D.:** _Oh my god he's dying._

**DR. COX:** Jordan slipped something into my morning coffee and its made me, I don't know what's the word.

**J.D.:** Happy?

**DR. COX:** Exactly.

**J.D.:** I don't think I've seen you like this. I don't like it.

**DR. COX:** Me neither but I have no choice.

**J.D.:** I'm going to go find Elliot and talk to her.

He starts to walk off.

**DR. COX:** Good luck. _Oh come on even nice guys aren't this nice get a grip of yourself Perry._

We go to Carla who is working hard when Elliot comes up.

**ELLIOT:** Carla I need your help.

Carla throws everything in the air and runs straight to Elliot.

**CARLA:** I'm listening.

**ELLIOT:** Being with J.D. is great but I have a problem.

**CARLA:** What?

**ELLIOT:** Am scared of where we are going.

**CARLA:** What do you mean?

**ELLIOT:** I can see this being the one and I guess am scared of that happening. What helped you make up your mind when Turk asked you to marry you?

Dr. Cox comes out of nowhere.

**DR. COX:** Oh my god he asked you to marry him.

Carla and Elliot look at Dr. Cox with a confused look on their face.

**DR. COX:** I'm on drugs.

**ELLIOT:** Oh right.

**CARLA:** Just think is J.D. the one you want to spend the rest of your life with if he is then once the question comes it will be the easy question you ever have to answer.

**ELLIOT:** Thanks Carla.

**DR. COX:** I'm so glad they finally managed to work through their differences.

**CARLA:** I don't like you like this.

**DR. COX:** Yeah I'm getting that a lot.

Intermission

We cut to J.D. and Turk sitting at the café.

**TURK:** Dude I don't know what I'm going to do.

**J.D.:** I never thought making babies was something that a couple actually decided to do.

**TURK:** Neither did I but here we are.

**J.D.:** Well you think your ready to have a little dogg running around?

**TURK:** I don't know I mean it's a life changing decision.

**J.D.:** You thought about marrying her pretty easy.

**TURK:** Yeah but this is different.

**J.D.:** Why?

**TURK:** Because the only think that marriage changes is sex life.

**J.D.:** You getting it daily nightly and ever so rightly still?

**TURK:** More like weekly monthly and slight mediumish.

**J.D.:** Wow I cant wait to get married.

**TURK:** It's a hoot and a holler.

**J.D.:** Well I'm sorry dude I cant be the one to make this decision for you. But good luck with it. I've got to go. Peace brown.

J.D. walks off leaving Turk to make a decision.

**J.D.:** _Life is full of difficult decision weather you are thinking about bringing a new life into the world. _

We go to Elliot who is with a patient but clear somewhere else in her mind.

**J.D.:** _Thinking weather or not you are ready for a life time commitment._

We go to Dr. Cox who is on the roof.

**J.D.:** _Or weather or not your thinking about jumping because you hate what the drug your ex wife slipping into your early morning coffee has turned yourself into. Ultimatley your life comes down to what choice you make in those tricky situations._

We go to J.D. who is at the nurses station with Carla.

**J.D.:** What a day I cant wait to get home.

**CARLA:** Its only 4.

**J.D.:** _Damn it._

Dr. Cox comes storming in.

**J.D.:** Good afternoon Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** You know what I'm going to do newbie. I'm going to buy a cuckoo clock but instead of having a little cuckoo bird inside popping out every hour I'm going to have a little minuture J.D. doll inside and every hour it will pop out and say good 1 o clock Dr. Cox good 2 o clock Dr. Cox good 3 o clock do you follow my pattern.

**J.D.:** The drug wore off then?

**DR. COX:** You bet your sweet ass it did.

**J.D.:** _Did he just say I had a sweet ass?_

Dr. Cox walks off while Elliot walks up to them.

**ELLIOT:** Ok J.D. I'm ready.

**J.D.:** Ready for what?

**ELLIOT:** A relationship.

**J.D.:** Ok I'm confused as to what the past month has been.

**ELLIOT:** Oh yeah that has been a relationship but this time I want the full stuff.

**J.D.:** The full stuff?

**ELLIOT:** Yeah I'm ready to spent the rest of my life with you.

**J.D.:** Wow that's great. You do realise that I haven't proposed to you.

**ELLIOT:** Yes I know just for future reference you know my response.

**J.D.:** Ok thanks for that.

**ELLIOT:** See you later.

Elliot walks off.

**J.D.:** _Ok that was weird. _

Turk comes up.

**TURK:** What up dogg.

**J.D.:** Hey.

**TURK:** Baby I've thought about what you said and ive decided that I'm ready.

**CARLA:** Really?

**TURK:** Yeah lets go make some mini Turk's.

We go into J.D. imagination. We see Turk and Carla's apartment there are loads of little Turks running around. Big Turk comes in.

**TURK:** Hey kids I'm home.

**All the little Turks in unison:** What up dogg.

**TURK:** Now that's what I'm talking about.

We go back to the hospital.

**J.D.:** Congratulations you guys. _God I love a happy ending._

J.D. walks away leaving Turk and Carla hugging each other.

**J.D.:** _You know who I haven't seen today._

J.D. slips and slides along the floor. We see the janitor on hands and knees in front of him waiting to trip him up. J.D. stops sliding just before he reaches the janitor.

**J.D.:** _Phew._

The janitor gets up.

**JANITOR:** Damn it. Took me all day to think of that. Your going to pay for screwing this up.

**J.D.:** But I didn't mean to.

The janitor pushes J.D. who starts sliding back the other way suddenly he falls. Dr. Cox gets up off his hands and knees.

**JANITOR:** Thank you I owe you one.

**DR. COX:** You owe me nothing the pleasure was all mind. See you tomorrow newbie.

He walks off smiling.

**J.D.:** _I'm hurt._

End Credits

Now there are going to be 22 episode in this series meaning there are only 2 left to come. What i want to know is would you prefer me to carry on my storyline for Season 5 or carry on the Scrubs end of season 4 storyline? Email me tell me what you think or just but it in a review thanks :)


	21. My Janitor

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 21 My Janitor

We start with J.D. walking down a corridor he is holding a cup.

**J.D.:** _Its been nearly 4 years since I started here, those 4 years have been great but there has always been one thorn in my side. _

Dr. Cox walks by J.D.

**DR. COX:** See you tomorrow Pauline.

**J.D.:** _No not Dr. Cox. _

Dr. Kelso walks by.

**DR. KELSO:** Some days I just wish a rock would destroy this hospital and everything in it.

**J.D:** _Its not even Dr. Kelso. Those two are nothing compared to this man._

At the end of the corridor we see the janitor standing there staring at him.

**J.D.:** _The janitor._

J.D. walks up to him.

**J.D.:** Janitor.

**JANITOR:** Scooter.

**J.D.:** What horrible deviant acts have you got planned for me today then.

**JANITOR:** I couldn't possibly tell you that it will ruin the look of surprise that's going to be plastered on your face.

**J.D.:** But I know something is coming so it isn't going to be much of a surprise.

**JANITOR:** But the question is when, when will it come. You will be nervous all day sitting waiting.

The janitor walks off.

**J.D.:** _Bring it on bitch._

J.D. walks in the direction the janitor did and takes a sip of his drunk. He immediately gags. We see the janitor smiling at him.

**J.D.:** My god is that…

**JANITOR:** Mop water yeah.

J.D. runs off holding his mouth.

**JANITOR:** It's going to be a long day for you my friend.

Opening credits

We begin with J.D., Turk and Elliot sitting at the café with coffee's (although Turk has water).

**ELLIOT:** So you think the Janitor swapped your early morning coffee with mucky mop water.

**J.D.:** Yeah.

**ELLIOT:** That's crazy how would he do that?

**J.D.:** I don't know he has magical powers. For four years its been the same story. Everyday he finds new ways to torture and humiliate me.

**TURK:** Why does he bother?

**J.D.:** I don't know.

**TURK:** He waits long enough you will humiliate yourself eventually.

Elliot laughs.

**J.D.:** Thanks for the great pick me up.

**ELLIOT:** It's probably just all in your head.

**J.D.:** It's not, follow me around all day I bet you he will do something.

**ELLIOT:** I haven't got time for that.

**TURK:** I'm in.

We go to Turk and J.D. walking down a corridor.

**J.D.:** So how's the baby coming along?

**TURK:** It isn't. Carla and me keep having sex after sex after sex and we just cant make a baby.

**J.D.:** I feel so sorry for you.

**TURK:** Well we have been walking for like an hour now and I haven't even seen the janitor never mind see him doing something to you.

**J.D.:** He's binding his time.

**TURK:** Dude I think your crazy.

**J.D.:** Well wait here I just got to go pee.

J.D. goes into the bathroom we follow him. He goes to the urinal and does his thing.

**J.D.:** _I knew that if I just waited long enough the janitor would get sick of waiting and strike then Turk would believe me._

He zips up and goes to the sink he turns on the tap but it goes all over his scrubs. He looks down at them.

**J.D.:** Janitor.

The janitor comes out of a stall.

**JANITOR:** You rang.

**J.D.:** Why did you do this to me?

**JANITOR:** I think you'll find you did that to yourself.

**J.D.:** I hate you, you know that right?

**JANITOR:** Wouldn't have it any other way.

J.D. leaves the bathroom. We follow him. Turk looks down at the wet stain.

**TURK:** Dude your suppose to pull the scrubs down before you pee.

**J.D.:** I know that. It was the Janitor.

**TURK:** The Janitor peed on you?

**J.D.:** No he fixed the tap so it would wet me.

**TURK:** How would he know that it would get you and not anybody else?

**J.D.:** I don't know like I said before he has magical powers.

**TURK:** I'll believe it when I see it J-Dizzle.

Turk walks off.

**J.D.:** _Damn it._

Intermission

We join J.D. who is at the Nurses' station talking to Carla. He is holding a chart.

**J.D.:** It's like he's everywhere you know.

**CARLA:** I haven't seen him all day so no I don't know.

**J.D.:** You believe me though don't you?

**CARLA:** A man who's life's work is to make you suffer. No I don't believe you bambi.

Dr. Cox walks in.

**J.D.:** Dr. Cox do you believe me about the janitor.

**DR. COX:** What the fact that you would be better as one yes I do believe you Cindy.

**J.D.:** No the fact that he's out to get me.

**DR. COX:** Well if I was him I would be doing the same thing so yes I do believe you.

**J.D.:** _Great. I think. Ok its time to stop focusing on the janitor and just get on with the day. _

Elliot comes out of nowhere.

**ELLIOT:** Hey sexy.

**J.D.:** _Elliot will help me forget about the janitor. _Hey.

**ELLIOT:** Janitor not killed you yet then?

**J.D.:** _Just what I need to help me forget. _Nope still here.

**ELLIOT:** For what's its worth I believe you.

**J.D.:** Really?

**ELLIOT:** No I just know that's what you wanted to here.

**J.D.:** Well thank you.

**ELLIOT:** It just doesn't make any sense. If he has been doing it for four years I would have known.

**J.D.:** That's his power.

**ELLIOT:** Ok well I am off work I will see you (gives him a kiss) at home.

**J.D.:** Ok I'll see you later.

Elliot leaves. Dr. Cox comes up.

**DR. COX:** 4 whole years. Ive got to meet this guy. We could so swap ideas.

**J.D.:** You know you could be more helpful.

**DR. COX:** But where's the fun in that newbie.

**J.D.:** I see your point.

J.D. tries to drop the chart but cant.

**DR. COX:** Not a strong moment for you there.

We see the janitor looking at him holding a tub of glue.

**J.D.:** You have got to be kidding me.

We see the janitor laughing, Dr. Cox looks at the janitor and joins in laughing. J.D. runs off with the chart still stuck to his hand.

**DR. COX:** He's like my own personal hero. I'm out of here have a good one…

He looks around to only see Carla looking at him.

**DR. COX:** …Sports fan.

**CARLA:** Yeah see you tomorrow Perry.

We go to J.D. who walks into the bathroom he uses the same tap and gets wet again.

**J.D.:** Goddamn Janitor.

The janitor walks in after him.

**JANITOR:** How you doing peepee pants.

**J.D.:** Why today?

**JANITOR:** What do you mean?

**J.D.:** You have picked on me today more than you normally do.

**JANITOR:** You mean you don't know.

**J.D.:** What?

**JANITOR:** Its our 4 years anniversary.

**J.D.:** Again what?

**JANITOR:** Its 4 years ago today that you broke my door by putting the penny there.

**J.D.:** I didn't put the penny there.

**JANITOR:** Yeah sure.

**J.D.:** So because its out 4 year anniversary you thought you would torture me even more to mark the special occasion.

**JANITOR:** Yeah pretty much.

**J.D.:** Why?

**JANITOR:** I just wanted you to remember today.

**J.D.:** Oh I think I'm going to have a hard time forgetting it.

**JANITOR:** Than my work today is done. See you tomorrow Scooter.

**J.D.:** I'll look forward to it.

The janitor exits.

**J.D.:** _At least he enjoyed his special day._

J.D. follows the janitor out but just bounces off the door. The janitor opens the door to show he had his foot there blocking it.

**JANITOR:** Ok I'm done.

He walks off leaving J.D. on the bathroom floor.

**J.D.:** _I hate anniversaries._

End Credits


	22. My Silence

Scrubs Season 4 Episode 22 My Silence (Season Finale)

We start with J.D. lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

**J.D.:** _They say the day that your life changes forever is completely different from any other normal day. Well speaking from experience I can say that's a bunch of jack. Mine started out like any other day._

We see Elliot sleeping next to J.D.

**J.D.:** Hey Elliot we need to get to work.

Elliot groans and grabs J.D. pulls him on top of her and kisses him.

**J.D.:** _Well there were slight differences._

We cut to J.D. walking down a hospital corridor on his own. He is holding a chart.

**J.D.:** _Point being I wouldn't be able to pick out this day from any other day as being special._

Dr. Cox comes up.

**J.D.:** Good morning Dr. Cox.

**DR. COX:** No newbie it isn't a good morning a good morning would you not saying good morning to me.

**J.D.:** _See just like any other day. _I sorry I just thought I'd be nice.

**DR. COX:** Well just think for future references, don't.

**J.D.:** We had this guy come in Mr. Harris. We haven't got a clue what's wrong with him.

**DR. COX:** And by we you of course mean you and your knucklehead girlfriend.

**J.D.:** Exactly.

**DR. COX:** Give me the chart.

J.D. hands over the chart Dr. Cox looks over it for a while until.

**DR. COX:** Yep you got yourself a real head scratchier there.

Dr. Cox hands back the chart.

**J.D.:** Aren't you going to help me?

**DR. COX:** No I'm busy all day.

**J.D.:** Doing what?

**DR. COX:** Well it seems last night I went and made the stupid mistake of sleeping with Jordan so I'm going to spend all of today scrubbing my body until I'm clean. And you want to know the dirty little secret. It doesn't matter how much and how hard I scrub, I'll never be clean.

Dr. Cox walks off.

**J.D.:** _I'd like to say that was different but nope I expected him to say that._

We hear Dr. Cox shouting off screen.

**DR. COX:** But really Lana, good luck today.

**J.D.:** _Ok that was different. _

Opening Credits

We are at the café with J.D., Turk, Carla and Elliot.

**ELLIOT:** So did Dr. Cox help you with Mr. Harris?

**CARLA:** Yeah right. Dr. Cox doesn't help anybody if it doesn't benefit him.

**TURK:** Find a way it does benefit him then.

**J.D.:** How am I going to do that?

**TURK:** I don't know what does he like?

**J.D.:** Calling me girls' names, giving me speeches on how I suck, calling me newbie.

**ELLIOT:** Calling me Barbie.

**TURK:** So a lot of helpful things there.

**CARLA:** Well it's simple.

**J.D.:** What?

**CARLA:** Get the patient to antagonise you two and then Dr. Cox will like the patient and want to help.

Dr. Cox comes up.

**DR. COX:** That would be a great plan apart from one thing.

**CARLA:** What?

**DR. COX:** He's dead.

**J.D.:** What?

**DR. COX:** We tried everything but he flat-lined. I'm sorry.

**J.D.:** _Oh no._

We go to a patient being treated by J.D.

**J.D.:** _Well It's not everyday I kill a patient._

Dr. Cox comes up.

**DR. COX:** Now are you sure you can handle this one?

**J.D.:** I'm fine.

**DR. COX:** Yes but is your patient. Oh somebody stop me.

**J.D.:** _I wish somebody would._

Elliot comes up. Along with Carla.

**CARLA:** So how's Mr Carver doing?

**J.D.:** Well he's still alive.

**ELLIOT:** Always a plus.

**CARLA:** Bambi could you give Elliot and me some privacy we need to talk.

**J.D.:** It's my patient.

**CARLA:** So.

**J.D.:** Gotta go.

J.D. rushes out.

**J.D.:** _I wonder what they are talking about._

Dr. Kelso comes up.

**DR. KELSO:** Dr. Dorian a word.

**J.D.:** Ok.

They walk together.

**DR. KELSO:** A little birdie told me you could be the cause of death of a patient.

**J.D.:** Who told you that?

They walk past the janitor.

**JANITOR:** See you later killer.

**J.D.:** Janitor.

**DR. KELSO:** I'm going to need to see you in an M and M conference this afternoon.

**J.D.:** _Great._

Intermission

J.D. is sitting down at the café on his own.

**J.D.:** _Ok so this isn't any ordinary day something big is going to happen. Oh my god I'm going to get fired. _

Elliot comes up and joins him.

**ELLIOT:** Cheer up hug.

**J.D.:** I need more than a cheer up hug I'm going to get fired.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** I killed the patient.

**ELLIOT:** You didn't kill him it's not your fault you didn't know what was wrong with him.

**J.D.:** I'm a doctor it's my job to know.

**ELLIOT:** You're not going to get fired and if you do it will work out for the best actually.

**J.D.:** What?

**ELLIOT:** I have something to tell you.

J.D.'s beeper goes off.

**J.D.:** Sorry I've got to go to be continued.

**ELLIOT:** Yeah sure.

We cut to J.D. in a boardroom with a person in each chair around a table. Each person is looking at him.

**J.D.:** _Ok this is it you're going to get fired. Take it like a man. _You can't fire me I quit!

**DR. KELSO:** Going to be a big loss sport. You're not getting fired; we reviewed the patient and found out that we don't even know what the hell is up with him so you're off the hook. Now get the hell out before I change my mind.

**J.D.:** _Thank god for that._

We cut to Elliot who is at the nurse's station with Carla.

**ELLIOT:** Your right we are both going to tell them tonight.

**CARLA:** Agreed.

**TURK:** Tell them what?

**CARLA:** Nothing baby.

**TURK:** Ok baby.

**J.D.:** The J- Dizzle is in the hizzle.

**ELLIOT:** What?

**J.D.:** I didn't get fired.

**ELLIOT:** Great. I need to tell you something.

**TURK:** Dude important things to do.

J.D. looks at his watch.

**J.D.:** Oh my god your right. I've got to go.

**ELLIOT:** Ok then I'll talk to you at home.

**J.D.:** Ok see you later sweetheart.

They kiss. Turk and J.D. rush off.

**CARLA:** Don't worry you can tell him later.

**ELLIOT:** Yep.

We cut to J.D. and Turk who are doing their 'Giant Doctor' joke.

**J.D.:** Don't fear my giant ness I mean no harm.

**TURK:** Dude I want to be on top.

**J.D.:** Don't worry about my talking legs they are just as scared of you as you are of it.

He suddenly falls. He and Turk get up with J.D. wearing the massive coat.

**TURK:** I don't care if people run I want to be on top again.

**J.D.:** Ok then by once Snoop Dogg Intern runs we know we have to stop.

**TURK:** Deal.

Elliot comes up.

**ELLIOT:** You ready for home.

**J.D.:** Hell yeah. See you tomorrow black whale.

**TURK:** Bye Vanilla bear.

J.D. and Elliot walks off hand in hand. Carla comes out looking for Turk.

**CARLA:** Baby I need to talk to you.

**TURK:** I'm listening.

**CARLA:** In private.

**TURK:** That can't be good.

Turk and Carla walk by Dr. Cox who is on the phone.

**DR. COX:** Oh you have got to be kidding me. (Pause) Again. (Pause) I thought you weren't able to do stuff like that anymore. (Pause) Goddamn it. (Pause) Ok I'll see you later.

Dr. Kelso walks by.

**DR. KELSO:** Bad news Perry.

**DR. COX:** Jordan she's pregnant again.

**DR. KELSO:** Excellent stuff.

**DR. COX:** No its bad news.

**DR. KELSO:** Hence the excellent. Keep up Perry.

We go to Turk and Carla who are in the on call room.

**TURK:** So what is it baby?

**CARLA:** I'm pregnant.

Turk laughs in happiness picks up Carla and spins her around. He puts her down pretty quickly.

**TURK:** Is that good for the baby?

**CARLA:** Can't be great.

**TURK:** Ok am sorry.

We go to Elliot and J.D. who are sitting on the couch.

**J.D.:** _Its amazing how 3 people can react so completely different to the same piece of news. Some react negatively._

We go to Dr. Cox who is banging his head reapeatedly on a wall.

**J.D.:** _Others react so very positively._

We are back to Turk and Carla.

**TURK:** This is like the best think ever.

**CARLA:** I'm just glad your happy.

We go back to Elliot and J.D.

**J.D.:** _While others…_

**ELLIOT:** J.D. I'm pregnant.

J.D. just stares at Elliot with wide mouth.

**ELLIOT:** J.D. What do you think?

**J.D.:** _…don't react at all._

End Credits


End file.
